Open Your Eyes
by UnderstandMe
Summary: Harry and Draco have never been friends but during their fourth year at Hogwarts they notice something is changing between them. Slash M/M sex.
1. Chapter 1

It was only the first week of school and already things were crazy, he had never heard of the Triwizard Tournament and now Hogwarts was hosting this amazing event; even better there were now loads of new faces around the castle with Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy of Magic staying in Hogwarts during the tournament. He knew his best friend was disappointment when it was revealed that only those who were seventeen or older could apply for the tournament but in truth he was quite relieved because it gave him a perfect excuse not to enter his name, he was sick of being famous and was quite happy to sit in the background and watch the three champions battle it out between them. Another reason he was happy to have these other schools here was due to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy, when he watched them walk down the Great Hall he was very impressed although he was slightly worried about the fact he didn't have the same reaction his fellow classmates had but either way he was looking forward to what this year had to offer.

Walking down the corridor he made his way for transfiguration, he was looking forward to the class even though Professor McGonagall was a strict teacher and pushed them hard, he did enjoy her lessons, despite the fact they were always with Slytherin which meant that the boy he hated so much was going to be there. Before last year he didn't really care that much about Draco but after the blonde haired boy tried to get Buckbeak killed he really despised the older boy. Then he saw him at the Qudditch World Cup and he was reminded of how much he disliked him, when he saw that arrogant smirk on his face and the way his father spoke to them gave him the chills, he still remembers the butterflies he felt in his stomach when he met those cold grey eyes, butterflies he had never felt before but he was sure they were only there because he hated him.

"Harry!" The voice of his best friend forced him back into reality and when he saw Ron waving at him he smiled fondly.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked when he caught up with the red haired boy and they walked to class together.

"I just walked past those French birds and oh my Merlin they are gorgeous! I have to ask one to the ball." Ron smirked as more girls walked past them.

Harry let out a snort of laughter and shook his head. "You asking one of them? I don't see that happening any time soon."

"Shut up!" Ron frowned as he flicked his long hair out of his face. "The ball is ages away anyway so I have plenty of time to work on my opening lines. Who are you going to ask?"

Harry just shrugged in response as they walked into class, looking around they decided to sit at the back so Professor McGonagall would be less likely to ask them any questions, after a summer of no work everything they had learnt had slipped from their heads and they could do without being embarrassed by their head of house. Suddenly a heavy textbook was dropped beside Harry causing him to jump and whip his head up; standing beside him was a frantic looking Hermione.

"I can't believe this!" She whined before slumping down in the seat beside her two friends and burying her head in her hands.

The two boys looked at each other and shrugged. "What's wrong?" Harry finally asked, looking at the text book he realised it was their transfiguration book for the year and he suddenly realised he hadn't even opened it never mind read the first few chapters.

Hermione let out a huff of breath before removing her head from her hands and pushing her unruly hair behind her ears. "I haven't even read half of the textbook yet. I mean normally I would have read it twice even three times before the first class. This is not like me." She moaned as he looked down in disgust at the huge textbook.

Ron simply rolled his eyes and dropped his head on the desk; Harry let out an exasperated sigh and placed a reassuring hand on her back. "Hermione don't worry about it I mean look and Ron and I, we haven't even opened our books yet."

"Yeah but that's you two." Hermione blurted out as she shrugged Harry's hand off her back.

"Jeez thanks…" Harry mumbled as he too dropped his head onto the desk, he had forgotten how obnoxious Hermione could be at times.

"I just mean you would expect you two not to have worked over the summer but everyone is going to expect me to know everything." She quickly said trying to cover her earlier remark.

Ron let out a snort and raised his head. "You are going to know everything anyway."

Before Hermione could retaliate they all heard the bitter voice of Draco Malfoy echoing around the room. All three of them rolled their eyes at the same time and turned around, the tall boy swaggered into the room with his head held high, his bright blonde hair hanging over his brow and a cocky smirk plastered on his pointed face. Looking around his grey eyes stopped on Harry for a brief moment and much to Harry's dismay he felt a jolt of excitement in his stomach, his mouth went dry and he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Malfoy smirked darkly at him before picking the seat beside the three friends, Crabbe and Goyle slumped beside him as they always did, they never let him out of their sight.

Hermione and Ron turned away from Malfoy and started chatting amongst themselves but Harry found he couldn't look away; his mouth was slightly open, his breathing heavy and his eyes transfixed. Swallowing hard he forced himself to look away, frowning he didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling like this, why was he so fascinated by Malfoy all of a sudden? He hated the boy; he shouldn't be feeling like this. Before he had time to dwell on his thoughts however Professor McGonagall entered the room and everyone fell silent at once.

"The holidays are over." She stated as she reached the front of the class, twirling on her feet she faced the students and allowed a small smile to crease her face. "Now turn to page three of your new textbooks and we will get started."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with pained expressions; this was going to be a long class.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity they were finally released from transfiguration and even better it was now lunch time. Harry wiped the sweat from his forehead as he put his wand back inside his robe, he never remembered Professor McGonagall being that strict or her classes being that hard, they were meant to turn objects into birds and of course Hermione picked it up straight away and on her first attempt turned a chair into a beautiful owl while Harry and Ron struggled and struggled, neither able to come close to a bird. The three walked towards the Great Hall, as soon as he could smell the food his stomach began to rumble and Harry only noticed how hungry he really was.

Walking through the grand archway they stood for a moment and allowed the amazing smells to wash over them, they could smell all kinds of food, shepherd's pie, mash potatoes and sausages, chips, chicken and burgers; it all smelt so good. Harry was suddenly shoved hard from behind in the shoulder, he didn't fall but he stumbled forwards.

"Move Potter." Malfoy spat as he shoved him once again and barged into the hall.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy." Hermione warned as she bent down and picked up Harry's glasses.

Malfoy turned on his heels and eyed the girl up and down for a moment before walking slowly towards the trio. "And what exactly are you going to do mud-blood?"

Hermione didn't need to say a word she simply raised her fist which immediately caused Draco to flinch and back away. Ron and Hermione laughed wildly at this, it was brilliant to see Malfoy scared of a girl.

Harry however didn't laugh, he pushed his glasses back on and looked at Malfoy for a moment, the second their eyes connected he felt his knees turn to jelly and his breath hitched in his throat. Green eyes locked with grey the two boys gazed intently at each other until Hermione pulled Harry by his robe towards the Gryffindor table away from Malfoy and his thuggish bodyguards.

"Did you see the look on his face? Brilliant." Ron smiled happily as he sat down ready to eat like he had never eaten before.

"It was funny." Hermione agreed as he grabbed herself a piece of Shepherd's pie.

Harry had suddenly lost his appetite; he licked his dry lips and tried to control the beating of his heart. What was happening to him? He couldn't understand why he was suddenly getting these feelings and emotions when he saw or spoke to Malfoy.

"Harry are you ok?" Hermione asked before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Harry blinked a few times before forcing a smile on his face. "Yeah I'm fine; he just took me by surprise is all." He grabbed a chicken sandwich and took a small bite. He really wasn't hungry anymore.

"What do you expect? Its Malfoy, of course he is going to push you from behind the bloody coward." Ron grunted through a mouthful of mash potatoes.

"Ronald don't talk with your mouth full it's disgusting." Hermione chastised shaking her head at her friend.

"Yes mum…"

The three began to laugh softly; it truly was great to be back at Hogwarts. Harry who was feeling relaxed once again found he was suddenly starving and ate sandwich after sandwich, it was good the Great Hall was full because it meant that he couldn't see Malfoy anywhere and that made him feel at ease.

"What class do we have after lunch?" Ron asked whenever he had finished his food.

"Potions with the Slytherins." Hermione answered immediately without having to look at her timetable.

Harry suddenly felt like he was going to throw up all his lunch. "Are you serious?" He snapped before he could stop himself, he didn't need to see anymore of Malfoy today.

"Harry most of our classes this year are with the Slytherins, haven't you looked at your timetable?" Hermione shrugged as she bent down and picked up her bag.

"I don't want to be with them for most of our classes." Harry whined folding his arms over his chest looking like a child having a tantrum.

"What's the big deal?"

"Nothing I just hate them." Harry lied pushing his hair out of face.

"Well we all do so we are just going to have to deal with it." Hermione stood up and checked her watch. "Come on it's a beautiful day, let's go to the courtyard."

Harry and Ron stood up and the three made their way out of the great all towards the courtyard. Despite himself Harry glimpsed over at the Slytherin table and couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when he saw Draco was no longer sitting there. Frowning he wondered where the older boy had went. It didn't take long to find out; as soon as they walked into the courtyard he immediately spotted the blonde haired boy sitting with his pathetic followers.

Why did he suddenly find himself interest in Malfoy? Shaking his head he walked with his two friends until they found a sunny spot, leaning against the stone wall he caught himself once again looking in Malfoy's direction. Ron punched him in the arm forcing him to look away from the Slytherin and at his best friend.

"What?" He barked as he rubbed his now sore arm.

"Look at them Harry." The red haired boy pointed towards a group of Beauxbatons ladies strutting past. "They are amazing." Harry looked at the girls and yes they were stunning and beautiful but he didn't feel anything.

Feeling eyes on him Harry turned around; green eyes connected with grey and the sick feeling quickly returned. Malfoy was staring at him with an unusually soft expression on his face. Harry frowned and looked away. Why was Malfoy looking at him like that?


	2. Chapter 2

Harry walked out of Moody's class with his stomach in a knot and his head spinning, he couldn't believe he had just watched the crazy teacher perform the three Unforgivable Curses, something that he would have been happy to never see in his life. Pushing his hair back he gave a shudder as he remembered the death curse being used on that defenceless animal, it was horrible to watch and he hoped he would never hear those disgusting words again; to think that very curse was used on him made him feel like he was about to be sick and he couldn't believe the Professor was so messed up and so insensitive that he would perform that curse right in front of him.

"I can't believe he performed them in a classroom!"

He could hear Hermione ranting about it behind him but he didn't listen to her or hear exactly what she was saying. A small smile made his eyes crinkle as he remembered the bug on Malfoy's face; he had to admit that was pretty funny. The smile disappeared when he caught himself thinking about Draco, this had been going on for too long and he really needed to talk to someone but the problem was he didn't understand these feelings himself, he didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking of the taller boy. He was also noticing Malfoy acting weird around him, he caught the blonde haired boy looking at him more, smiling at him even at times and he couldn't help but wonder why. He didn't like what was going on.

"What do you think Harry?"

Hermione's question forced him back into reality. "Hmmm?"

"Were u even listening to me?"

"Sorry I was just thinking. What did you say?" Harry apologised as they made it to the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"It doesn't matter." The brunette sulked.

The three walked in silence towards study, that class had truly shocked them all to the core and they weren't too sure what to talk about as all three of them remembered the look on Neville's face when Moody used the Cruciatus Curse; something none of them wanted to see again.

"What are you going to do in study?" Ron asked trying to get the conversation flowing.

"I'm going to finish reading our transfiguration textbook and probably make notes on it." Hermione explained hugging the huge book close to her chest.

"I was just going to do that homework that Snape set us." Ron shrugged as they made their way into the study room.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll just do Snape's work as well."

The three of them sat at the only table with empty seats, Harry quickly scanned the room for Draco but didn't see him, frowning he saw that his friends were there but he wasn't, that would mean if he came to study they would have to sit at the same table. Despite himself he couldn't help the excitement he felt when he realised this, he purposely let Ron sit down first so his friend would be in the middle; this meant that there was an empty seat beside him.

"Who do you think will be picked as the Hogwarts champion?" Ron whispered while the three of them were doing their work.

Hermione ignored him, which he was expecting because she never talked during study. Harry just shrugged; looking at the door he frowned and couldn't understand why Malfoy hadn't arrived yet.

"Well I reckon Krum will definitely be picked." Ron muttered obviously annoyed none of his friends were answering him.

Hermione let out a small snort and raised her eyebrows. "That much is obvious." She said snidely.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but immediately closed it when the door opened and Malfoy walked in looking rather sheepish as he did, the blonde haired boy scanned the room for an empty seat, when his grey eyes reached the seat beside Harry his face dropped as he realised he had to sit there.

"Waiting on a broom Mr Malfoy?" Professor Snape called across the room as it was his day to supervise study.

"Sorry Professor." Draco cast his eyes downwards and sombrely made his way towards the table where the trio were sitting, grumbling to himself he sat down beside Harry and pulled his books out, putting his head in his hand he turned his back to Harry and started his work.

Harry's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to burst out of his chest, licking his dry lips he felt his hand shaking as he tried to continue his work, mentally kicking himself he couldn't understand why he was feeling like this. The tension was unbelievable and Harry couldn't help but worry that everyone was looking at them, trying to control his breathing he dared a glimpse at Malfoy only to see that Malfoy's hand was shaking as well as he tried to work.

"What the hell are you looking at Potter?" He snarled when he caught Harry's eyes on him.

Harry narrowed his green eyes and looked Draco up and down. "Shut your mouth Malfoy."

"Or what?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows in a challenging matter and an arrogant smirk took over his pale face.

"Silence." The harsh voice of Snape made them both turn back to their work.

Tension filled the room once again, the two boys kept glancing at each other and the second their eyes connected they both looked away immediately. Harry knew that Draco was an ass and he knew he disliked him immensely but there was something about him that forced him to keep looking at him, he couldn't help it, he found the older boy hypnotising for some reason; to say these feelings were scaring him would be an understatement.

Looking over at Ron his friend gave him a sympathetic smile before returning to his own work, things couldn't be more awkward and Harry hated awkward silences. Letting out a long huff of breath he tried desperately to think of something to say or something to do that would defuse the tension at their table. Glancing around the room he saw that everyone had their heads down and were working, it seemed that no one cared that Draco and he were sitting beside each other.

"This is shit." Ron finally groaned as he scribbled out something he had written, obviously finding the work hard.

Harry had to fight the urge to laugh when he saw the look of utter disgust Hermione gave Ron. "Tell me about it." He concurred looking down at his page which only had one line written on it.

"I don't know about you but I can't wait to see who has been chosen for the tournament." Ron whispered, he was now doodling in his book.

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Malfoy suddenly sneered whipping his head towards the two friends.

"Oooooh don't get your wand in a knot." Ron mocked in a childish voice.

"Oh grow up." Malfoy rolled his eyes before getting back to his work.

The two boys looked at each other; Ron shook his head in amusement before going back to drawing in his book. "Like he's one to talk."

Harry let out a fake chuckle before getting back to his work, glancing sideward he saw Malfoy giving him a death look and he suddenly found himself feeling very uncomfortable and started to squirm in his seat, having those dark grey eyes on him made him feel so vulnerable and he could feel his face becoming red.

Then something amazingly weird happened, Draco's foot touched his and instead of pulling back the older boy moved it along his, their feet caressing each other softly. Harry's breath hitched and his heart stopped the second he felt the contact, staring down at his work he didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to react. Biting his bottom lip he dared a glimpse at the Slytherin only to see him looking down at his own work but to Harry's dismay he had a soft smile on his face. He knew what he was doing.

A soft cough escaped Draco's throat before he moved his foot higher up Harry's calf, their thighs barely touching as Draco moved his foot up and down the younger boys leg. Harry's green eyes were wide and he quickly looked around the room and thankfully everyone was still concentrating on their work. Pushing his leg against Draco's he swore he heard the older boy's breath hitch and he couldn't stop the smile that instantly took over his face. The two looked at each other, Harry's face full of shock and awe while Draco had his usual cocky smirk in place.

To Harry's disappointment the bell rung which meant they were dismissed. Draco raised his eyebrows at the Gryffindor before throwing his books into his bag and standing immediately, heading over to his friends he looked at Harry said something and they all began to laugh before they left the study room. Harry frowned and suddenly realised how stupid he had been, of course it was a joke. Malfoy was just messing with him and much to his dismay he actually felt hurt.

"Come on Harry its dinner time." Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder causing the dark haired boy to practically jump out of his skin.

"Then we are going to find out who the champions will be." Hermione added picking up her heavy textbook and clinging it to her chest.

Harry just smiled at his friends, standing up he stretched his legs and the three made their way out of the room. "It's going to be interesting to see who is picked."

"I wish we could have put our names in the goblet. I mean could you just imagine it? Eternal glory…" Ron muttered in a dreamy voice.

"Rather you than me mate." Harry chuckled, Hermione laughed as well, she obviously wasn't too fussed either.

Ron just shrugged him off as they made their way into the Great Hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table they began to tuck into their delicious dinners, Harry stuffing the food into his mouth as quickly as he could; after the events in the study room he needed some food to calm his nerves and get his mind of that prick Malfoy, he was so angry that he allowed himself to be played like a fool. The three chatted about the tournament and even went as far as to place bets on who would be picked from each school, the atmosphere in the Great Hall was buzzing as everyone was excited for the revealing of the champions.

Before long everyone sat in silence waiting for Dumbledore to start the ceremony, it was so quite that a pin could be heard dropping and that was something so unusual in Hogwarts and showed how much everyone cared about this moment. Harry looked around the room with a soft smile until his eyes connected with piercing grey ones opposite the hall, as soon as their eyes met Draco smirked wildly and whispered to his friends and once again they all sniggered at Harry's expense.

Harry turned away and frowned, could this day get any worse?


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry Potter."

Flabbergasted would be the word to describe Harry at that moment, the Great Hall was suddenly filled with an angry silence and the tension slowly began to rise, Harry was quick to notice that all eyes were on him; he wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up. How the hell had his name been picked? He didn't bloody enter. Suddenly he was shoved from behind as Hermione pushed him from his seat, stumbling towards Dumbledore he was vaguely aware of insults being hurled at him, swallowing the large lump in his throat he didn't understand what was going on. Glancing around the room he instantly spotted a certain someone standing up looking at him with a very concerned look on their face.

Draco was one of the few people standing; his face wasn't full of anger or hate but confusion and worry. The older boy looked at Harry with his grey eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. Harry would have expected Malfoy to be the first person to shout something at him but the Slytherin didn't say a word he only looked on with a worried expression. Harry had to tear his eyes away from the blonde haired boy whenever he approached Dumbledore and sure enough he saw his name on the piece of parchment, slowly he began to make his way into the room where the rest of the champions were waiting.

After Harry had disappeared Draco still stood standing, he was in absolute shock. How the hell did Potter manage to put his name in the goblet? It wasn't until he felt someone tug on his robe that he realised he was the only person who was still standing, coughing slightly he sat down and looked at his two friends, they both had smug look on their faces while his face was full of concern. The more he thought about it he knew the look on Harry's face was one of genuine shock, perhaps the younger boy didn't enter his name.

"I wonder how he did it." Goyle mumbled in an uninterested manner.

"I have no idea." Draco muttered still in awe.

"People die in this tournament, let's hope Potter is one." Crabbe sniggered causing Goyle to burst into laughter.

Draco forced a fake smile and chuckle. Turning from his friends he pushed his hands through his hair and scratched his scalp, worry and panic suddenly surged through him.

* * *

It wasn't until the next day that it actually sunk in: He was going to be in the Triwizard Tournament. Walking through the school with his heart in his mouth and his stomach doing summersaults he wished he was anyone but him, he kept his head down to avoid the looks of disgust and anger from his fellow pupils, he could understand why they would be angry with him but he didn't enter his name. Even Ron doesn't believe him and he is meant to be his best friend so no doubt everyone in the school, both students and teachers, will surely think he purposely entered into the tournament. He also had to find a date for the Yule Ball despite this and he was now sick with worry that he would have to go to this stupid Ball by himself, he didn't need this.

"Harry." Hermione was suddenly by his side and the expression on her face said it all; she looked as though she had a worse night's sleep than he had and she looked sick with worry. "How are you?"

Harry paused for a moment and his brow furrowed slightly. "Fabulous."

Ignoring his snide comment she smiled weakly at him. "Don't worry about Ron or the others for that matter; give it a few days and they won't care anymore."

"I didn't enter my name you know." He looked her dead in the eyes, hoping to see if she did believe him.

Hermione let out a huff of breath and bowed her head for a second. "I know you didn't." She looked back up and stared Harry directly in the eyes.

"You are the only person who believes me."

"That's because you're my best friend." She linked arms with him in a reassuring matter.

"I need to find out who entered me and why." His green eyes narrowed as he tried to think who would do this to him.

Hermione just made a soft noise of acknowledgement and the two walked in comfortable silence, both obviously too involved in their own thoughts to talk anymore. They were both thinking exactly the same thing though; was all this connected in some way? The dreams, the Quidditch World Cup and now his name being chosen from the goblet. It all just seemed too convenient for it not to be some sort a plan or plot against him and that made him that much more terrified. The two walked into charms class and Harry subconsciously pulled out of Hermione's hold when he saw Malfoy sitting on the desk talking away to Pansy Parkinson, the girl from Slytherin who was obsessed with him and all of a sudden Harry was suddenly full of jealously.

Frowning at himself he didn't understand why he cared, he hated Malfoy and he knew he could care less what the older boy did. But still, he knew what jealously felt like and it was pulsing through him as he sat down on the seat beside his friend. Then he remembered, he remembered the look on Draco's face when his name was called, when he was picked for the tournament the older boy looked troubled, even upset. Licking his lips he tried to think of an explanation as to why Draco would look like that, but he couldn't come up with anything, well nothing that made sense anyway. Just then Ron walked into the room and he smiled fondly at him hoping their fight from the night before had been forgotten, however it hadn't been as Ron completely blanked him and sat on the opposite side of the room.

Draco was quick to pick up on this and allowed a cruel smile to take over his pale face. "Aww look the two lovers had a fight."

All the Slytherin's in the room burst out laughing, Harry and Hermione whipped their heads towards the blonde haired boy and Ron just looked away. "Shut up Malfoy." Harry warned.

"Touch a nerve have I Potter?" Draco raised a single eyebrow and stood from his desk. "Is Weasley angry with you for putting your name in the goblet? Is he worried that this tournament is too dangerous for little Potter?" He put on a baby voice to match the fake worried look on his face.

Harry too stood up, he was tired of this shit and he wasn't going to stand for it anymore. "I mean it Malfoy, you better watch yourself." Looking around the room he realised all eyes were on him and he knew everyone believed he entered himself. "I didn't enter myself in this stupid tournament!"

This caused the Slytherin's to laugh harder with their ugly cackles filling the room. "Sure you didn't because we all know you hate being famous." His voice was sarcastic and cold. Draco looked down and his smile widened, pushing his hair back he made his way towards the smaller boy. "And just what is famous Harry Potter going to do?"

Harry didn't back down he stood to his full body height and stared at Draco hard in the eyes. The two gazed at each other for moments; soft green eyes connected with piercing grey ones; neither boy blinking. Harry had to fight hard to control his breathing and he was vaguely aware of his knees shaking as their stare became intense. His mouth was bone dry and his heart was thumping so hard it was all he could hear. Draco suddenly threw his head forward causing the younger boy to flinch back and nearly fall.

The Slytherin's roared with laughter as Draco mocked Harry flinching away from him. "So easy." He howled through his laughter; he eyed Harry up and down before smirking and walking away back over to his friends. "Famous Harry Potter: The coward." He mocked obviously enjoying every moment of this.

Sitting back down Harry cursed himself for showing weakness to that prick, he should have known better. Hermione was about to speak when Professor Flitwick came bouncing in with his usual energy and excitement for the class, causing Hermione to just offer a sympathetic smile before listening intently to what the professor had to say. The class fell silent as the tiny professor stood on a huge pile of books to make sure everyone could see him as he rambled on and on about the perfect position to have their wand in and so on.

Harry didn't hear a word that the professor had to say, he sat with his head leaning on his hand staring blankly in front of him. He was miserable and he felt as though he would never laugh or smile again; not only was there a possible plot against him but he was having these feelings for Malfoy of all people, he couldn't understand why he was suddenly so interested in the older boy or why he cared so much about him but he couldn't help it. He knew he should be thinking about the tournament but he wasn't, he was constantly thinking about Draco and it was killing him, he needed to talk to someone about this but he couldn't because he knew they wouldn't understand, hell, even he didn't understand and he was the one having these thoughts.

Despite himself he dared a glance over at the Slytherin and to his dismay he was staring at him, his grey eyes cold and calculating but his face soft. Harry would have thought Draco may have looked away when he caught him looking but he didn't, in fact the older boy allowed a small smile to play on his lips and he raised his eyebrows in a challenging way. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked away, he didn't know what was going on and he was becoming very uncomfortable. Biting his lower lip he glanced up once again and Draco's expression hadn't changed; he was still staring at him.

Becoming flustered and embarrassed Harry forced a nasty scowl to take over his face before he mouthed "Fuck off."

Draco grinned brilliantly at the younger boy, his perfect white teeth gleaming as he licked them. "Make me." He mouthed back as he licked his bottom lip.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, did Draco just lick his lips in a seductive manner or did he imagine that? Squirming in his seat he felt this strange sensation in his stomach and it slowly travelled downwards to his groin; he felt as though he was on fire and he wanted nothing more than to just run out of the room. Looking away he couldn't help the tiny smile that made his eyes crinkle as he remembered their game of footsy earlier in the week and now this: What was happening between them? He knew something was changing in the atmosphere and he was sure that Draco felt it too, he didn't understand what was going on between them but he liked it.

The two caught eyes again and at exactly the same moment they smiled shyly at each other. Harry licked his dry lips and bowed his head slightly, he could feel his face becoming red and he was worried someone may see. Draco's face didn't change colour it stayed pale but his eyes were no longer cold and he had a genuine smile on his face; something that was very rare.

Draco looked around before mouthing to Harry. "I believe you."

Harry frowned, confused by the statement. "What?" he cocked his head to the side.

"I know you didn't enter." Draco mouthed slowly before looking back down at his text book.

Now that truly took Harry by surprise. Draco believed him, out of everyone in the school it was Malfoy who believed him. Harry smiled to himself as he realised Draco must be feeling the same things he was.


	4. Chapter 4

Things had gone from bad to worse for Harry; no one would speak to him, everyone was talking about him, he didn't have any friends anymore, Draco was still being a prick to him and he now found out that his first challenge was a dragon. How the hell was he meant to fight a bloody dragon? Hogwarts was meant to be his home but this year he felt more alone than ever, he was miserable and he hated every second of school. The dreams at night weren't helping matters either, the same nightmare over and over again about Lord Voldemort and he was terrified that it wasn't just a dream but that something was being planned, some plot was being made against him. He knew he should have been thinking of a way to battle the dragon but in truth it was one of the last things on his mind; he found he couldn't stop thinking of Malfoy. Why would the other boy say he believed him but still make fun of him? He couldn't understand him and he didn't know what game he was playing but it was starting to get to him.

Black shoes stomped hard on the ground as he made his way through the corridor, it was free period so the place was packed and he struggled to get through the crowds of children gathered. Then he noticed them, people wearing badges that said 'Potter Stinks' and to be honest he wasn't surprised at this, he knew everyone hated him and he was sure something like this would happen sooner or later. Pushing through the crowd and ignoring their insults and nasty remarks he made his way into the courtyard, taking a quick glance around he saw Cedric and quickly made his way over to him.

"Can I have a word?" He asked moving his head over to side indicating he wanted to talk to the older boy in private.

Cedric obliged and the two walked away from the group of Hufflepuff's who were mocking Harry. "What's up?"

"Dragon's; that's the first challenge." Harry whispered making sure no one would hear them.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah they have one for each of us. I just thought you should know." Harry smiled fondly at the taller boy.

Before Harry could walk away Cedric leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Thanks for the tip. I'll try to get them to stop wearing the badges."

Harry just gave him a weak smile before heading in the opposite direction. He liked to treat people the way he wanted to be treated and he would like to think that if Cedric knew about the challenge that he would tell him. Little did he know someone was watching him with envious grey eyes, Draco sat in the large tree in the courtyard watching the younger boy walk around with a pathetic look on his upset face, he had seen him talk to Cedric and when that the Hufflepuff leaned into his ear he was suddenly filled with jealously, not that he would ever admit that or show it. He continued to watch the dark haired boy as he walked over to Ron and shoved him, the two obviously still fighting and he couldn't help but feel sorry for Harry, he knew he was obviously having a hard time and he wanted to go over and comfort him but he knew he couldn't; he had a reputation to live up to and that meant him being the nasty little shit he always had been.

Ron knocked hard into his shoulder as he stormed off; Harry had just had a go at him for not telling him about the dragons. He couldn't believe his so called best friend hadn't tipped him off and he was pissed off, probably the most angry he had ever been in his life. Letting out a long sigh he decided to make his way to the library and do some research on dragon's, maybe they had some sort of weakness he could focus on and that would help him get past the first challenge.

"Look, if it isn't little Potter. Why so tense?" Malfoy called from the tree he sat in. Harry stopped and turned to face the older boy who jumped elegantly down from the tree and swaggered towards him, his little gang right behind him, all of them wearing the Potter stinks badge apart from Draco. "My father and I have a bet, I don't think you'll last ten minutes in this contest but he thinks you won't last five." He and his friends all laughed cruelly at Harry.

Harry was furious. How dare this dickhead think he can get away with this? To tell him he believed him, to purposely flirt with him and then to try and humiliate him in front of his pathetic friends? Harry marched over to him and pushed Draco hard in the chest causing the blonde haired boy to stumble backwards.

"I don't give a damn about you and your fucking father Malfoy." He snarled as he pushed him hard again causing Draco to slip on the leaves beneath his feet and nearly fall. "He is cruel and you are just pathetic." He growled through gritted teeth before turning on his heels and stalking away.

"Pathetic? I'll show you pathetic!" Draco mumbled gruffly as he reached into his robe, pulling out his wand he pointed it at the Gryffindor's back.

"Oh no you don't." Before anyone knew what had happened Draco had been transformed into a white ferret and was being bounced off the ground roughly. Moody had seen him about to attack Harry and came to the boy's aid. A large circle had formed around the teacher and ferret, Harry right at the front laughing loudly as the ferret squeaked in protest as its back hit off the ground with a sickening thud. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned you coward." Moody shouted as he flicked his wand and the defenceless ferret went flying to the air and back to the ground once again.

Professor McGonagall had heard the commotion and came running over, her face dropped in horror as she saw the white ferret fall to the ground once again. "Professor Moody what are you doing?" She demanded.

"Teaching."

"Is that a pupil?" Her voice was high from shock. Pulling out her own wand she flicked her wrist and the ferret transformed into Draco once again.

His blonde hair was now a mess, sitting in every which way direction, his face was covered in dirt and his uniform was muddled. Standing up he looked around in shock, his grey eyes landing on Harry for a moment as the boy continued to laugh hysterically. Seeing Moody he slipped back and held onto the tree. "My father will hear about this." He threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Moody shouted before he limped after the terrified boy causing Draco to give a yelp of fear and run away as fast he could. After Moody received a firm talking to by McGonagall he turned to Harry and told him to follow him.

* * *

He was now a lot more confident in his ability to battle the dragon, Moody had given him some great tips and he was now sure he would be able to beat the dragon once he got his broom. He didn't even think that he would be allowed to use his broom but now he knew that it wasn't against the rules and he was a great flyer, hopefully it would work and he would pass the first challenge, if not, well he didn't want to think about that. Today had turned out better than he was expecting, he now knew what to do and he had seen Malfoy get what he deserved, a small smile took over his face he remembered his face when he was transformed back into himself, the older boy got what was coming to him and that made Harry very happy, especially because of how he had treated him.

Turning the corner of the corridor he was suddenly greeted by a very angry looking Draco. "Bet you thought that was funny Potter?" He barked as he marched over to the younger boy.

Harry felt his legs turn to jelly and his breath hitched in his throat. What was Malfoy doing around here? Even more surprising was that the older boy was by himself, he was never seen without his bodyguards. "Thought what was funny?" Harry licked his dry lips and tried to control his breathing.

"Oh don't play coy with me, I saw you laughing away when that nutter transformed me." He sneered stopping inches away from the smaller boy, their noses almost touching.

Harry had to fight the urge to burst into laughter, it was rather funny. Biting his bottom lip he stood to his full height, he wasn't going to back down. "That's because it was funny, couldn't have happened to a better person if you ask me."

"We'll see who's laughing in the end." Draco grabbed the other boy by his robe and pulled him forward so their noses were actually touching, they could feel each other's breath on their faces and suddenly the atmosphere changed. Grey eyes connected with grey neither boy looked away, their breathing was heavy and it was all they could hear. Licking the inside of his mouth Draco allowed the tiniest smile to play on his lips before he let go of Harry's robe and took a step back.

Harry swallowed hard, his heart was pounding so hard it actually hurt his chest and his stomach was summersaulting so much he felt as though he was going to be sick. "Why are you such a dick to me?" He whispered before he could stop himself.

That took Draco by surprise, the older boy's head flinched back and his brow furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Harry pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest he shrugged. "Why tell me you believe me about putting my name in the goblet but still try to humiliate me in front of everyone?"

Draco stuffed his hands inside his trouser pockets and looked down at the ground, he wasn't expecting this question and in truth he didn't have an answer for it. "I don't know." He mumbled looking down at his feet as he kicked one against the hard ground.

The two stood in silence, neither boy looking at the other. There was so much they wanted to say, so much they needed to say but they couldn't, they didn't know what the other was thinking and they knew it would be dangerous to say what they were feeling. Draco never realised that he was actually upsetting or annoying the other boy by the way he was acting, he was sure that Harry knew that's the way he was and didn't think any of it but obviously he was wrong. Harry couldn't understand Draco, as much as he tried to think of an explanation he just couldn't think of one that made sense and he just couldn't comprehend how someone can act so differently all of the time.

Realising there was nothing more to say Draco looked up and smiled at the younger boy, it was a soft smile, a genuine smile; something that Draco very rarely did. "Good luck in the tournament."

With that said he walked past the boy and around the corner out of sight. Harry let out a huff of breath he had been holding in and fell against the wall closest to him. He could no longer deny the fact he had feelings for Malfoy and if he wasn't mistaken he was sure that Malfoy had feelings for him as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Dooms day had arrived, he had been praying that it would not come but here it was and he was terrified to say the least. Today was the day he would be battling a dragon, the thought still made his stomach flip and apart of him still didn't completely believe it was true, he wouldn't until he was standing face to face with the monstrous beast. He wasn't sure exactly what the task would entail or what he was meant to do with the dragon all he knew was that he would be battling it for something and that something would be the key to the next task, other than that he was clueless and that scared him more than anything, he hated not being in control, hated not knowing, hated having things decided for him; this was his worst nightmare realised. He had little comfort knowing that Hermione would be supporting him but he was sure she would be one of the few, everyone was still making fun of him and wearing those ridiculous badges, he would have to concentrate and not worry or care about the crowd because he was sure they would boo him but he wasn't going to let that distract him, not when he had a bloody dragon in front of him.

Yawning and stretching he pulled his jacket over himself and ran his hand through his unruly hair trying to make it look at least half decent but it made little difference, not that he was worried, he would be lucky if he still had hair after today. Carefully placing his glasses on he looked in the mirror and didn't know whether to laugh or cry, how the hell was this little scrawny boy meant to beat a dragon? In the end laughter won and he just shook his head before leaving the room, this really was a laugh or cry situation and for the moment he was crazy enough to laugh. Slowly he made his way down towards the Great Hall, some people would say good luck to him as he passed but most didn't even give him a second glance as they passed him wearing their 'Potter Stinks' badges.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" Hermione ran up behind him and linked arms with him causing him to jump before leaning into her comforting touch.

Swallowing hard he forced a reassuring smile. "I'm ok."

"The key is to concentrate, you know what you are doing and if you focus I am sure you will be able to beat it." She squeezed her arm tighter around his and pressed her body close to him.

"I know, I just need to block everything else out and…"He paused as he his stomach suddenly went into a knot as realising sunk in. "…Then battle a dragon."

"Oh Harry." She whined as the two made their way into the Great Hall.

The atmosphere was buzzing, the smells were amazing, the sound of hundreds of students talking was all that could be heard and the place was packed. Gulping Harry pulled out of Hermione's touch and slowly made his way up the Gryffindor table hoping to find an empty seat that was away from everyone which was impossible since every student was in the Great Hall enjoying breakfast. He could hear Fred and George Weasley taking bets on who would fail and he was sure everyone was betting on him to be killed, he also noticed Ron sitting with Seamus but he chose to ignore him before he finally sat down.

Looking down at his breakfast of eggs on toast he felt as though he was about to be sick all over it, he really didn't have an appetite right now. Hermione sat down beside him and she immediately pushed her breakfast away, she obviously wasn't feeling the best either.

"We will have a great celebration tonight." Hermione said out of nowhere obviously trying to think of something to cheer him up.

"It will just be me and you there; no one is talking to me sure…"

"I guarantee when you beat the dragon today everyone is going to love you again." Hermione smiled fondly at him.

Putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head in his hand he let out a tiresome sigh. "I doubt it." His sad green eyes moved over to Ron who was laughing with the other Gryffindor's, he missed his best friend dearly.

"He'll come around; anyone who truly believes you put your name into the goblet has to be an idiot. I mean it's written all over your face that you don't want to do this." Hermione looked at Ron with a sad expression before turning back to Harry with her brown eyes soft and full of worry.

Harry simply made a soft noise of acknowledgement, putting an end to the conversation. Folding his arms he looked around the hall and could only wish he was one of the students who were chatting away happily and eating with no worries about the day. Looking over at Cedric he noticed the older boy had a very concerned expression as he slowly ate his breakfast, the HufflePuff was looking pale and it was clear he was feeling just as nervous as Harry. Fleur and Krum didn't look much better, both playing with their food and not talking to anyone; Harry actually felt a bit of relief to know he wasn't the only one who was petrified about the task.

Scanning the crowd his eyes landed on grey eyes staring at him. Malfoy looked paler than normal, his hair wasn't as neat as usual, his breakfast remained untouched in front of him and his normally cold eyes were wide with nerves. The two gazed at each other across the hall, both wishing they could go over and talk without causing everyone to look, Draco licked his the inside of his cheek presumably to stop himself from smiling at Harry since he was sitting beside his Slytherin friends. If Harry didn't know better he was sure that the older boy looked concerned for him, perhaps he really did care? Draco looked around him before giving Harry a small smile, the only thing he could think of to do in that situation to reassure the younger boy.

Harry's heart was pounding and for that one moment he forgot that he had to battle a dragon, he was lost in that smile, lost in those piercing grey eyes. Licking his dry lips he too smiled back for a brief moment. Crabbe said something to Draco forcing him to break eye contact and stand from his seat, his gang made their way for the door and the blonde haired boy followed slowly; much to Harry's disappointment he didn't look back.

"Harry we better go." Hermione's voice dragged him from his thoughts and he looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"Go?"

Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "I want to get somewhere good to stand and you should get down to the tent early, perhaps Dumbledore will have some last minute advice for you."

"Alright let's go then." Harry concurred.

Standing up he tried not to notice the fact his legs were shaking so much he could hardly walk, he heard a few people shout good luck to him but he didn't respond, his heart was thumping so hard it felt like it would burst out of him. Swallowing hard he forced a smile when he saw the worried look on Hermione's face. His hands began to shake and so he stuffed them inside his jacket pockets to try and hide them, it was starting to sink in and he was shitting himself.

* * *

The Hungarian Horntail was his dragon, just his luck; the one dragon that even Hagrid didn't like and he was up against it. The other three champions had already gone out and battled their dragons and no surprise they all got through the first task without much difficultly. Now he was last and he could hear them getting the arena ready for him and his dragon, sitting in the champions tent he knotted his hands on his lap and just stared blankly in front of him, he didn't know what he was going to do when he got out there, he didn't know how he would react to the dragon until he saw it.

"Harry?"

His head snapped up with a crack, his green eyes narrow, his brow furrowed; he looked at the front of the tent. The voice that called him was soft and hushed as if the other person didn't want anyone else to know they were there.

"Come in." He called knowing that they were alone.

The front of the tent opened and walked in none other than Draco Malfoy, he was wearing grey jeans, a black winter coat, black gloves and a grey wool hat. He took a look around the tent for a brief moment before slowly making his way over to Harry, stopping a few feet in front of him he looked down at the younger boy, his eyes emotionless but his facial expression nervous.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Harry sounded harsher than he had meant to but the last thing he needed now was another distraction.

"I just came to say good luck." Draco took another look around before sitting down on the bed beside Harry, obviously not put off by the rudeness of the other boy

"You've already said good luck to me." Harry cursed himself as soon as the words left his lips.

Draco pursed his lips for a moment before shooting up from the bed. "I'll just go then." Fixing his coat he made his way for the door.

"Wait." Harry called, he sounded a little more desperate than he would have liked to. Standing up he stared down at his feet as they shuffled awkwardly beneath him. "I'm sorry; I'm just really stressed right now."

Grey eyes softened for a moment and a weak smile played on his lips, Draco walked over to Harry and placed his hands on his arms. "Don't worry I understand that."

Excitement ran through his body at the contact, his breath hitched in is throat and his mouth had gone bone dry. "I'm really scared." He whispered in an almost inaudible voice. Staring at the ground he wished it would eat him up.

Draco let out a long sigh, looking up past Harry he narrowed his eyes and slowly licked his bottom lip. "I'm scared for you." He whispered without looking at the dark haired boy. Draco shook Harry's shoulders causing the younger boy to meet his eyes. "But I know you can do this." He smiled reassuringly.

"Thought I wouldn't last five minutes?"

"You know I just act like that, we are supposed to hate each other. I have to be a dick to you." Draco shrugged in an unapologetic matter.

"Hmmm." Harry didn't know what to say back to that.

The two stood in semi-awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Draco was scared of sending Harry over the edge; the younger boy was already stressed and tense enough as it was without him saying something inappropriate or nasty, he still found it hard not say some sarcastic remark to the Gryffindor. Harry dared a glimpse up and their eyes connected at once, scared green eyes looking into cold grey ones. Both boys breathes hitched at the same time, Harry swallowed hard before licking his dry lips; this was it, this was going to be his first kiss, he could feel it.

Before either of them could make a move however the canon exploded and a thunderous noise surrounded them, a mixture of the crowd going crazy with boos and cheers and the sound of the canon fire was still ringing in their ears. Draco breathed a sigh of relief before letting go of the younger boy much to the anger and dismay of Harry. Turning around he walked towards the entrance of the tent, eager to return to his stand and watch the action unfold. Looking back he simply allowed a soft smile to dance on his lips, the smile didn't meet his eyes, before he turned and left.

Harry turned and faced the entrance to the arena, he had to beat this dragon and thanks to Draco he felt confident that he could.


	6. Chapter 6

He had beaten the dragon, he was loved in Gryffindor, no one was wearing the 'Potter Stinks' badges and best of all he was talking to Ron once again; things were definitely looking up for Harry and he felt on top of the world. Lounging in the Gryffindor common room with his golden egg on his lap he stared down at it with a bewildered expression as he tried to figure out how this could be a clue to the next task, he had to figure it out or he would surely be screwed. The problem was he had opened the egg and it let out the most horrific blood thirsty scream he had ever heard in his whole life, it was so bad he had to shut the egg immediately or else he was sure his ears would bleed. So now he didn't have any idea what to do and he knew no one was going to help him this time.

Feeling frustrated he pushed the egg off his lap and decided to take a walk, there was no point sitting staring at it; it would do no good and it was just making him more frantic and worried about what was going to come next. Stuffing his hands inside his grey jumper he gave a little shiver as he felt the cold air hit him, winter had come with a vengeance and no doubt Hogwarts would be covered in snow within the next week; not that he minded in fact he loved the snow it was a great way to have fun and it meant trips to Hogsmeade and those trips were always amazing. The sun shun brightly that Saturday afternoon however it did little to warm up the castle, the ground was covered in frost and the trees were bare; Harry walked outside into the court yard and was greeted by the sight of his best friend sitting perched on a ledge gawking at the Beauxbaton girls strut around.

Smirking to himself he wandered over to Ron and slumped down beside him, folding his arms over his slim chest. "Stick your tongue back in your mouth; you are scaring those lovely ladies."

"Oh shut up." Ron grumbled but his eyes remained focused on Fleur who was chatting happily with her fellow class mates, oblivious to the fact that Ron was gazing hopelessly at her.

Harry too watched the girls and he honestly didn't understand the fascination with them, yes they were beautiful there was no denying that but they weren't anything special. "Let's go and play chess or something." He was now bored.

"No way this is great, look at them walk." Ron mumbled in a dreamy voice.

Harry let out an exasperated sigh and nudged Ron hard in the arm trying to get him to snap out of this weird mood. "Come on man they are only walking, why are you even sitting here staring at them anyway?"

Ron finally ripped his eyes away from the girls, looking around to make sure no one was near them he leaned close to Harry so his mouth was practically inside his ear. "I'm trying to see what ones have dates to the ball so I know which ones to ask."

Shit. Harry nearly fell of the ledge as he jerked his head away from Ron; he had completely forgotten about the bloody ball. Licking his lips he realised that he too needed a date and was suddenly filled with panic. "When is the ball?"

"In like two weeks I think." Ron shrugged not noticing the way Harry's face dropped as he was now watching two Ravenclaw girls walk past.

"How the hell are you so calm about this?" Harry's voice sounded higher than he meant it to and he quickly coughed deeply trying to hide it.

"That's plenty of time."

Mouth agape, eyes wide, Harry stared in disbelief at his best friend. "Are you having a laugh? We need to get dates right away or else there will be no one left and we can't go alone."

"Well who are you going to ask?" Ron turned and faced Harry once more, studying him closely.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it again; who was he going to ask? Pursing his thin lips he thought about it, he never really talked to any girl other than Hermione and he was sure she wouldn't want to go with him. Then Draco's face popped into his mind and try as he might he couldn't make it leave, cursing himself he knew he couldn't have these stupid feelings for the older boy anymore, it would only lead to disaster for both of them so he had to forget about it. Still the thought of going with Draco to the ball did things to his chest and stomach and he knew deep down that nothing would make him happier but he also knew that it could never happen and that hurt.

"I don't know." He finally mumbled pushing the thoughts of Draco away.

Ron eyed Harry up and down for a moment before shrugging and looking back into the court yard. "You could ask Cho?"

Harry hadn't thought of that and now that Ron mentioned it he noticed that Cho was very nice to him and always smiled at him, perhaps she liked him? "Maybe I will." He said thoughtfully.

"You're right you know." Ron scratched the back of his head and eyed more girls walking past.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"We need to start asking these birds right away or we are going to end up without dates and that would be the most depressing thing in the world." Ron stifled a yawn and stretched his arms over his head.

Harry made a noise of acknowledgement and turned his head away from Ron obviously not wanting to talk about this anymore, licking his lips he looked around the courtyard and realised they weren't the only boys sitting looking at the girls, in fact it seemed that nearly every boy in their year was there gawking at the girls. He couldn't help but feel worried about the fact that he knew he wasn't feeling the same things that all the other boys were, he knew the girls were nice looking but he wasn't obsessed with them and he surely wasn't too concerned about impressing them or even going to talk to them for that matter; in fact while Ron would sit and talk about how nice the girls asses looked when they walked, he would mentally compare their walk to Draco's and would come to the conclusion that Draco was much better looking. Mentally kicking himself he knew he couldn't be thinking like this, Draco and he would never happen and he had to get the idea out of his head, it was wrong on so many levels.

Yes he had nearly kissed the older boy but he didn't, the canon stopped them and Harry was sure that happened for a reason. This was crazy and he knew one of them would end up getting hurt if they played on their feelings and he was sure that person would be him and he wasn't going to let Malfoy hurt him of all people. Hell, he didn't even know if Draco had the same feelings for him; for all he knew Malfoy could be mugging him off and making him out to be a twat just for fun so he had to remain careful and that meant pushing these silly feelings and thoughts away.

Then as if on cue, he saw the blonde haired boy strut up to them like a peacock with all its feathers on show, not to mention his bodyguards closely behind him. Harry's breath hitched, his heart began to beat in overdrive and his stomach felt like it was about to burst through his skin; licking his dry lips he willed himself not to show any emotion, he hadn't seen Draco since that day in the tent and he didn't want to older boy to know how much he really liked him. He was no mug and he knew Draco was going to be a nasty wee shit in front of his stupid friends and he was ready for it.

"Well if the two lovers aren't back together? I bet you two will be going to the ball together now." He mocked cruelly stopping directly in front of them, his grey eyes lingering on Harry for a second longer than Harry would have liked.

"Shut your mouth Malfoy. At least we will be going to the ball; no one will want to go with a little toad like you." Ron sneered standing from the ledge, obviously trying to impress some of the girls who were watching the drama unfold.

This didn't faze Draco in the slightest, he and his friends howled with laughter before his pointed face turned serious once more and he eyed Ron up and down with a conceded smile on his lips. "It might interest you to know that I already have a date unlike you sad acts."

"What?" Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, he also sounded more shocked and upset than he meant to. His green eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth hung slightly open.

"Who the hell would say yes to you?" Ron obviously didn't notice the devastated expression on his best friends face.

Draco did though. He looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, his grey eyes softening ever so slightly it was as if they were pleading with Harry not to be mad with him. Blinking the blonde haired boy's eyes turned cold once more and he shrugged his jacket in a cocky manner. "Actually Pansy asked me herself and she wasn't the only one, a lot of little ladies were pretty keen to go with me. In fact I was spoilt for choice."

Harry swallowed hard and cast his eyes downwards; he didn't have the energy or mental strength for this right now. In truth he didn't know why he was feeling this upset he knew that they wouldn't be able to go together and he knew Draco would have to find a date but he didn't expect him to rub his face in it.

"Well you go with Pansy then Malfoy but Harry and I are going to go with some French stunners from Beauxbaton." Ron said smugly folding his arms over his chest and eyeing a few girls from the corner of his eye.

This caused Draco and his cronies to laugh loudly once more, their laughter was sarcastic and cruel making both Harry and Ron very uncomfortable. "The day you two get girls from Beauxbaton to go with you is the day I eat my wand."

Ron reached for his own wand and gripped it tightly. "That can be arranged right now."

"Just ignore him Ron." Harry stood in front of Ron and held onto his arm stopping him from raising his wand to Draco.

As angry as he was at Malfoy he didn't want to see the taller boy get hurt or get in trouble for using magic, his sad green eyes connected with Draco's cold grey ones and he found himself lost in them. The two gazed longingly at each other for what felt like an eternity, it was as if everyone else was gone and it was just them, everything felt so distant so far away. Draco looked as though he had so much he wanted to say but he couldn't, not in this situation anyway and it was clear he was feeling guilty for upsetting the younger boy; the pain was evident in his piercing eyes. It wasn't until Ron shoved him to put his wand away that Harry snapped back into reality and tore his eyes away from Draco's.

"That's right Weasley you listen to your little boyfriend." With that snide remark Draco fixed his hair, gave Harry one last look before turning on his heels and storming away back inside the castle.

Ron noticed the look on Harry's face, narrowing his eyes he looked at him for a moment and suddenly realised that his best friend was actually upset about what just happened. Placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder he gave a weak smile. "Don't worry we will get dates."

"I know we will I'm fine." He shrugged the hand off him and continued to stare sadly into space.

"I mean it is only Malfoy…"

"I said I'm fine Ron!" Harry snapped loudly pushing Ron away from him and stomping off into the castle.

Once he found a quiet corridor he slumped against one of the walls and hugged himself tightly around the shoulders he had never felt pain like this before, his chest and stomach felt as though they were about to cave in, his chest heaved heavily and his mouth was bone dry. A few days ago he was about to kiss Draco and now Draco was being a dickhead to him once again, what the hell was going on? Kicking himself from the wall he forced his breathing to relax and he pushed the sad feelings aside. He wasn't going to let that prick upset him anymore, he wasn't worth it.

He knew he had to go and speak to the older boy in private and find out exactly what he thought about him and what they were going to do about this situation.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend had flown in and before Harry knew what was going on he found himself sitting in Transfiguration class bored out of his mind and actually wishing he was battling the dragon again. Head in hand he could barely keep his eyes open and he was vaguely aware of Professor McGonagall talking about the art of turning objects into creatures at the front of the class; he was thankful that Ron and he decided to sit at the back of the room as he would be less likely to be asked a question and he could literally do nothing without being caught. Blinking hard he forced his tired eyes to stay open, he hadn't gotten much sleep and his stress levels were through the roof. He didn't have a date for the Yule Ball, he still hadn't figured out his egg and most annoying of all; he couldn't get Draco out of his mind, he kept thinking about what the older boy had said, how he had treated him, how he already had a date, how good he looked and how much Harry needed to talk to him.

His elbow was nudged hard causing his head to nearly fall on the desk as his hand gave way, snapping his head at Hermione she mouthed 'sorry' to him before continuing to write down her notes. Licking his lips he looked around the class, it seemed that everyone was taking down notes apart from him but he didn't care, looking at his blank page he let out a small sigh and decided he could just copy Hermione's notes in study. He took another quick scan around the class, his eyes landed on grey ones staring directly at him.

Draco was in the seat beside him at the opposite desk, his quill lay lazily in his hand and his page was blank; untouched by the ink. Harry's brow furrowed as he turned away from the older boy, he was still pissed off about what happened on Saturday and didn't want to give Malfoy to satisfaction of him practically drooling over the stupid prick. Willing himself not to look he stared down hard at his page, his eyes narrowed slightly as he realised that Malfoy hadn't taken down any notes during the whole class; had the blonde haired boy been looking at him this whole time? Running his hands through his hair Harry could feel himself becoming frustrated at this situation, he had no idea what the other boy was thinking, he had no idea why the other boy was nice when it was just them but then an asshole when he was with his friends and he certainly didn't have a clue how the other boy felt about him. It was starting to mess with him and he had to put a stop to it.

Glancing around the class to make sure no one was looking at him he glimpsed over at Draco; the older boy's expression hadn't changed and his eyes were still transfixed on Harry. When their eyes connected for the second time those cold grey eyes softened ever so slightly but still remained distant, Harry gazed into them trying to figure out what Draco was thinking but his eyes gave nothing away, there was no emotion in them; they were blank.

"We need to talk." Harry mouthed slowly.

Draco closed his eyes for a second before glancing around the room and then settling them back on Harry's. "Tonight."

Shocked would be the word to describe Harry's reaction; he was not expecting that. Swallowing the lump in his throat he forced himself not to smile when he realised that Draco was obviously thinking along the same lines as him. "Where can we go though?"

"I'll send you an owl."

Just as Draco mouthed the word 'owl' the bell rang and the class erupted into a mixture of noises with everyone putting their books back into their bags and friends chatting loudly. Hermione nudged Harry once again forcing him away from Draco; he quickly threw his books into his bag and followed Ron out the room without looking back at the Slytherin, which he was very proud of. Once out of the room and out of sight he allowed a smile dance on his lips, he hadn't expected Draco to want to meet up or even understand why but the older boy seemed to know that there was something weird going on between them and they obviously had to go and get it sorted.

"I can't believe you didn't take down one note Harry." Hermione scolded as she caught up to him. Harry didn't answer he just kept smiling causing Hermione to raise a curious eyebrow. "Why are you so happy?"

"Oh its nothing." He lied, he was a terrible liar and he could only hope that Hermione wouldn't notice.

"It's to do with Cho isn't it? Have you asked her?" She could hardly keep the school girl excitement from her voice.

"Just planning on what to say." He had once again forgotten that he had to ask her to the ball and knew he had to do it as soon as possible, Cho was a beautiful girl and no doubt she would have many admires.

Hermione smiled brightly at her friend. "You are so cute."

"Cute?" Harry raised a bemused eyebrow.

"Just be honest with her and do it soon, I know that a lot of girls have already got dates." Hermione exclaimed happily.

"Can I copy your notes in study?" Harry quickly changed the topic of conversation; he didn't want to talk about girls anymore.

* * *

The day had dragged in, it was probably the slowest day in Harry's life but finally it was ten o'clock and all the houses were in their towers, no longer allowed out. Sitting in the common room he watched as more and more of the younger ones decided to go to bed and it wasn't long until it was just his year and the older ones left, some sitting talking, some doing work and others like Fred and George just messing around. Realising that he still hadn't heard from Draco yet he began to panic, the other boy had told him that he would send him an owl with details of where to meet but Harry had yet to receive this owl, then again he knew if it came swooping in now everyone would grab the letter and no doubt he would be caught. So with that in mind he excused himself, claiming he didn't feel well and quickly made his way up to his dormitory.

Opening the door he was greeted by a sight that made him want to jump for joy, a dark grey owl was perched on his headboard with a bit of folded parchment in its beak. Harry made his way over to it and grabbed the parchment from it but before he had a chance to pay it the bird had flown out the window. Biting his bottom lip he untied the string with shaky hands, trying to control his breathing he unfolded the note and read:

_Astronomy tower. 11pm. _

_D.M_

Looking at his watch he saw that it was half ten, pushing the note back inside his pocket he quickly got changed into his best jeans and a black jumper. Looking in the mirror he tried to fix his unruly hair but it wasn't doing what he wanted and he could feel himself getting angry as he once again tried to push down his crown which loved to stick up. Giving himself a final once over he decided that he looked fine, looking at his watch once again it was now ten to 11. Taking a deep breath he reached for his invisibility cloak and mentally told himself to calm down, he had never felt this excited or nervous before, he felt physically sick as his stomach constantly summersaulted.

Stuffing his bed to make it look like there was someone in it he threw the cloak on and darted out of the Gryffindor common room, when he opened the door he heard Hermione shout something about how the door had opened by itself but he was long gone before anyone even bothered to get up and check it. It didn't take him long to get to the tower as he practically sprinted the whole way there, once he reached the steps to the top he took one final deep breath and pulled the cloak off, fixing his hair and clothes he slowly made his way up the steps.

Reaching the top he nearly collapsed back down them. Draco was leaning against the wall, arms folded over his broad chest, he was wearing grey sweat pants and a white jumper, his blonde hair glistened beautifully in the moonlight; the older boy looked magnificent. Harry swallowed hard and licked his incredibly dry lips, his chest heaved heavily, his legs and hands shook like crazy and his heart was pounding so hard it actually hurt.

"Well are you just going to stand there and gawk at me or are we going to talk?" Malfoy teased, an arrogant smirk taking over his face.

Blinking several times Harry forced himself to calm down, walking over to the older boy he stuffed his hands awkwardly inside his jean pockets and shrugged. "Do you know why I wanted to talk to you?"

Draco pursed his pink lips as he thought about the question. "I have an idea." He answered thoughtfully.

Jeez this asshole wasn't going to make this easy Harry thought bitterly. Staring down at the ground he too leaned against the wall, perhaps if he didn't look at the older boy he would be able to talk without being a nervous wreck.

"Well why do you think I wanted to talk to you?" Harry didn't have the guts to say upfront that he liked him so he wanted to see if Draco knew.

Draco let out a throaty chuckle and allowed a conceded smile to play on his lips. "It's so obvious."

"Oh." Harry's face burned as his cheeks and nose began to turn crimson.

Draco had to fight the urge to laugh, he loved seeing Harry like this, so vulnerable, so weak, so needy; it made him feel so powerful. Pushing himself off the wall he stood in front of the younger boy and cupped his chin with his finger and thumb, forcing their eyes to meet. "I didn't think you would get so angry when you heard I had a date for the ball."

"Well you didn't need to rub in my face!" Harry snapped pulling his head away from Draco. As soon as the words left his mouth he immediately regretted them, he didn't mean to sound so pissed off and he didn't want Draco to know how upset he actually was.

Draco took a step back and eyed Harry up and down for a moment, he hadn't realised just how much he had angered the younger boy. Licking his lips he kicked his foot off the ground. "I'm sorry; I thought you would have had a date by now."

"Why are you even going with her?" The Gryffindor spat bitterly.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek and looked up, placing his hands in his hips he let out a tiresome sigh and closed his eyes. "Because I know I can't go with the person I really want to."

"Who's that?" Harry asked hopefully, he was vaguely aware of his legs shaking beneath him and was thankful he was leaning against the wall for support.

"You." Draco confessed in an almost inaudible voice.

Harry had to fight the urge to jump for joy; instead he allowed a brilliant smile to slowly take over his face. Draco smiled his illusive genuine smile back at him, taking a step towards him he leaned his hand against the wall beside Harry's head so their faces were mere inches apart. Harry could feel Draco's hot breath on him, his stomach and groin felt like they were on fire.

"How do I know you're not messing with me?" He whispered.

Draco pushed his lips onto Harry's in a soft and tender kiss. Harry stilled at the contact but when he felt those soft lips caress his he quickly melted into it and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck pulling the older boy closer. Their lips moved together in a slow rhythm, Draco pushing his full body against Harry's forcing the younger boy closer to the wall, Draco pushed his groin against Harrys causing him to give a moan of delight into Draco's mouth.

The kiss became more intense with Harry moving his hands up into Draco's hair, tugging it slightly causing the older boy to groan in pained pleasure and deepen the kiss, his tongue invading Harry's mouth exploring every delicious inch. Harry pushed his own tongue out to meet Draco's and the two wrestled for dominance, Draco pushing his whole body weight onto Harry completely trapping him against the wall as his tongue forced its way into his all too willing mouth, Harry pulled Draco's hair hard to one side as he gave up the fight for dominance and allowed Draco to totally and utterly own the kiss.

Finally the need to breathe became too strong and the two pulled back, Harry leaning his head against the wall in pure bliss and Draco leaning his forehead against Harry's, both finding it difficult to regain their breath. Harry gazed into those grey eyes hoping to see some kind of emotion but there was nothing; they remained cold and distant as always.

"Does that answer your question?"

Harry nodded his head and licked his lips, he could taste the older boy on them and it was the best thing he had ever tasted. "What's happening between us?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

"I have no idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Yawning loudly Harry forced himself to stay awake as he attempting to finish his breakfast of eggs on toast, he was absolutely shattered and he was wishing he could just fast forward this whole day. How he was going to manage double Potions with the Slytherin's and the one and only teacher he really didn't like, no doubt Snape would notice how tired he was and would purposely ask him ridiculous questions that even Hermione wouldn't be able to answer, he didn't know. Stifling another yawn he blinked rapidly for a moment and shook himself awake, he didn't want his friends becoming suspicious; he had told them he had gone to bed early last night so he shouldn't be tired at all and he was a terrible liar so if they asked him why he was tired he was sure he would end up telling the truth.

A tired smile played on his lips as he thought about last night; it was probably the best night of his young life. Draco had actually kissed him, if someone had told him a year ago that he would be falling for Draco Malfoy he would have laughed in their face, it was the most bizarre thing that could have happened to him and that includes being told he was a wizard. Licking his lower lip slowly he could still feel those soft lips on his, the way they caressed his slowly, the way they tasted against his and just how perfect they were. After the superb kiss the two sat and talked for hours, about what he couldn't exactly remember but he remembers that the night flew in and before he knew it the sun was beginning the rise meaning they had to part ways. The two had agreed to keep acting the way they always had done; they had to act like they hated each other.

"Harry we need to go."

His robe was suddenly pulled nearly causing him to fall out of his seat. "Blimey Hermione calm down."

"We can't be late for Potions." She stated in a matter of fact tone before flinging her bag over her shoulder and rushing down the Great Hall.

Ron smiled sympathetically at Harry before standing and putting his own bag over his shoulder. "She is right you know. If we are late we will easily have detention for a month."

"I know but Merlin she nearly pulled me from my seat." Harry groaned as he too stood up and picked up his bag.

`The two made their way out of the Great Hall and towards the Dungeons where Potions was taught. "Are you feeling better?" Ron asked out of nowhere.

"What?" Harry asked with a confused eyebrow raised.

"You went to bed early last night because you said you didn't feel well." Ron's brow furrowed slightly as he eyed Harry up and down.

Shit. Harry had forgotten about the lie he had told. "Oh yeah, I'm feeling much better now thanks." He said weakly looking away from Ron.

"Are you sure? I mean you look pretty pale and you have dark circles under your eyes." Ron stated suspiciously.

"I'm fine Ron." Harry snapped obviously irritated by the questioning.

Ron pursed his lips and pushed his flaming red hair out of his face. "We need to get dates to this ball so here's my idea: We just grow some balls and ask someone and we both need to have dates when we get back to the common room tonight ok?"

Harry knew that Ron was right, they needed to get dates and they didn't have time to mess around anymore. "Ok you're right. Tonight when we head back to the common room we will both have dates." He concurred thankful for the conversation change.

They reached the classroom and both exchanged a look of utter anguish before entering, taking a quick look around they both breathed a sigh of relief to see that Professor Snape hadn't arrived yet, taking seats beside Hermione they silently got out their books and parchment, even though Snape was not in the room they still didn't dare talk. Harry took a quick look around the room and his heart stopped when his eyes landed on the boy he had kissed last night; Malfoy was paler than usual, he had black circles under his tired eyes and his hair was almost as unruly as Harry's. The older boy looked as though he was about to keel over at any moment and Harry couldn't help but smile to himself, seeing Draco like this just confirmed that it wasn't a dream; it really happened. He kissed Draco.

The door slammed shut and everyone gave a slight shudder as Snape stormed to the front of the class, his black robe swooping elegantly behind him. Reaching the front he spun around on his heels and eyed everyone for a moment, most students not daring to maintain eye contact with almost everyone staring either at their textbook or directly in front of them.

"Get out your homework." He said slowly and instantly everyone scrambled to get the parchment from their bags.

Harry felt as though he was about to be sick. He didn't do the assignment. Three foot of parchment on the possible side effects of Essence of Dittany and he hadn't even written a word. Looking at his friends his heart sank further when he saw that even Ron had managed to produce the work, he was going to be killed. However before he could raise his hand he heard Malfoy give a sheepish cough and raise his hand.

"Sir…" Draco muttered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's lips curled into a sort of cruel smile which made everyone feel uneasy.

Draco let out a long huff of breath. "I forgot to do the assignment. Sorry Professor." He mumbled looking down at his desk.

The room was filled with small whispers; everyone in shock that Draco Malfoy, the golden boy of Potions, didn't do his homework.

"Detention this evening Mr. Malfoy. Anyone else not do the assignment?" Much to everyone's dismay Snape didn't get angry, his lips simply formed a grim line and his posture became stiff.

Harry swallowed hard and somberly raised his own hand causing audible gasps. Draco spun his head around and their eyes connected at once, no one ever forgot to do homework for Snape and now the two of them had forgotten on the same day, both boys knew why they had forgotten but everyone else was in awe and shock.

"Detention for you as well Potter. You will both be here at eight o'clock sharp." Snape exclaimed with a dark undertone before turning around and getting his desk ready for the class ahead. "And you will both have twenty points deducted."

Harry was now suddenly very happy that he had forgotten to do the assignment; this meant that Draco and he would get to spend at least two hours with each other this evening and he was suddenly filled with excitement. He still wasn't sure what was going on between them but he knew the more time they spent the easier things would become, he didn't even know if they were now going out but what he did know was that he couldn't wait to spend time with the older boy again. For the first time ever he was actually looking forward to detention.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Harry but someone has already asked me and I said yes."_

The words were still ringing in his ears as he made his way for detention. He was absolutely shocked that Cho had said no to him, she was always smiling at him, always looking at him and always trying to flirt with him; but she said no. It's not that he cared much about her but he was now angry that he still didn't have a date for the Yule Ball and it seemed that Cho was his only option. Now he was going to have to either go by himself or miss it and he didn't want to miss the best thing that had happened in Hogwarts since he had started. He had little comfort in the fact that Ron also didn't have a date, he had shouted at Fleur in an attempt to ask her and needless to say that didn't go down too well, it looked like Malfoy was right and they would have to go together.

He walked into the Potions room and was greeted by Snape sitting behind his desk reading through the assignments that the rest of the class had submitted. Looking to his left he saw Draco sitting at the front row desk writing, Harry was a little disappointed that the older boy hadn't even turned around to acknowledge him.

"Sit down and do the assignment now." Snape pointed to the desk beside Draco and Harry quickly sat down, there was parchment, a quill and an ink pot sitting ready for him. "You cannot use your textbook." Snape added in a cruel voice before returning to his reading.

Harry suddenly realised that he didn't have any idea about this assignment and knew very well that he would never be able to write three foot of parchment on it. Sighing he dared a glimpse over at Draco, his mouth fell open when he saw that the older boy had already written at least half a foot and no doubt would be done well before him and Harry couldn't allow that, he had to finish at the same time so they could leave together and get some alone time to talk.

Two hours into detention and Harry was angry to put it politely, he had only managed to write two foot and couldn't think of anything else to write, Draco was nearly finished and worst of all, as much as he looked over at the blonde haired boy not once did Draco look in his direction, it seemed that the Slytherin simply didn't care that Harry was there and that caused pain to surge through Harry's chest and stomach. Why didn't Malfoy care? Harry couldn't understand, they had shared a mind-blowing kiss last night and now Draco wouldn't even look in his direction, hell they hadn't even talked today and that destroyed Harry.

"Professor I'm finished." Draco's voice suddenly echoed around the room as he folded his parchment, standing up he handed it to Snape and went to leave the room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Snape called lazily after the boy.

This caused Draco to spin on his heels and eye the Professor up and down. "Back to my dormitory."

"You're not leaving until Potter is done." Snape pointed to the desk and Draco let out a bitter sigh before reluctantly sitting down and putting his head in his hands, turning his back to Harry.

It took a while, to say the least, for Harry to finish the assignment, folding up the parchment he placed it on Snape's desk and the two were dismissed by the tired looking teacher, no wonder he was tired, it was well after midnight by the time Harry had finished. Draco shot up from his seat and stormed out of the room, he was walking extremely fast and Harry couldn't help but feel that he was trying to get away from him. Frowning to himself Harry tried to keep up but found it difficult as the older boy took gigantic strides, he was practically running away from the Gryffindor.

Once they were out of the classroom and walking down the hallway Harry decided to take matters into his own hands, running up he grabbed Draco by the back of his robe and before the older boy could react he found himself pushed against the wall by Harry's body and the younger boy's lips on his. Harry grabbed his blonde haired roughly and pulled his head down as he attempted to deepen the kiss but Draco gave a moan of protest before shoving Harry hard in the shoulders causing the boy to stumble back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Growled Draco as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand.

Harry stood rooted to the spot, his face burning as it turned crimson red. His chest and stomach were in agony and his lips trembled as he tried to think of something to say. He was mortified, he was shocked, he was angry but most of all he was filled with sadness. He couldn't understand why the older boy had pushed him away. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Draco sighed and pushed his hand through his perfect hair. "What if someone had seen that?" He was much calmer now and he took a quick glance down the corridor as he whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Harry mumbled as his hands locked in front of him and he stared down at the ground not trusting himself to look at the other boy.

Malfoy let out a tiresome sigh and folded his arms over his chest in a somewhat arrogant matter. "Do you want people to know about this? Not only will everyone know that you are gay but that you like me, A Slytherin; your number one enemy. Do you know how everyone will react if they ever found out something is going on between us?"

Draco was talking in a very patronising manner and Harry suddenly felt like he back at the Dursley's being told off. Swallowing hard he looked up and he was once again filled with dismay to see no emotion in the other boy's eyes, they were cold as always. "What is going on between us?"

"It was one kiss Potter." Malfoy's voice was full of distain and it almost sounded like he regretted the kiss. "That's all."

"You can't tell me that kiss didn't mean something to you." Harry's voice was suddenly full of despair and his green eyes wide with desperate disbelief.

Draco let a conceded smile dance on his lips before walking over to the younger boy and running his hand through his hair, stopping just behind his ear. "Whether it meant something or not is irrelevant. This can't happen." With that said Draco turned and stalked down the corridor, his head hanging as he turned the corner.

Harry's face went from red to white in a matter of seconds, his body shaking so violently that he collapsed against the wall. Knowing Draco didn't want him broke his heart and he was consumed by an aching pain.

Letting out a stifled sob he succumbed to his grief.


	9. Chapter 9

Eyes narrowed. Fists clenched. Face full of rage. His robe billowed behind him as he stormed down the hall, his shoes stomping so hard on the ground he actually felt pain shoot through his feet. Not that he cared. He shot death glares at anyone who dared look at him and many moved out of his way when they saw him, people who would normally stop to talk to him were quick to look away and avoid any eye contact. No one had ever seen him like this. He had never felt like this before, he had never allowed anyone to make him feel like this and he hated everything about it.

Harry Potter was _furious._

He had been desperate enough to ask Ginny to the ball knowing that she was obsessed with him and to his utter astonishment she had already been asked by someone. The ball was fast approaching and he had to go, he found out that the champions were expected to lead the dance and that meant he needed a date and he needed one fast. If he wasn't a champion he wouldn't even go to this thing, the last thing he wanted to do was go to some dance with a crappy band and pretend to have a great time with some girl. All he wanted to do was lie in bed and never get up, he felt awful and there was only one person to blame for that.

An ugly scowl took over his face as he thought about _him. _Draco fucking Malfoy, the only person he ever liked, the only person he ever went after, the only person he had ever kissed and the only person who was responsible for this dull ache he constantly felt in his chest and stomach. How could the older boy do that to him? He led him on, told him he liked him, kissed him and then rejected him; it was cruellest thing anyone had ever done to him and that was saying a lot. Harry wasn't stupid he knew that them liking each other was complicated and they wouldn't be able to be open about their feelings but he was sure they would have been able to find a way around that, they could meet at night, they could keep it secret; no one had to find out and they could have got to know each other better and possible end up going out.

Entering the great hall his nose was hit with a million different delicious smells but they made his stomach churn, he hadn't eaten properly since that night and even the thought of food made him want to be sick. Sitting down at the Gryffindor table he gave a huff of breath before taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

Hermione glanced nervously at Ron before clearing her throat. "Harry." She said timidly. Harry put his glass down rather forcefully before looking at her with a hostile expression. "What's wrong?"

Harry simply looked away from her with his mouth slightly agape, even if he could tell her what was wrong he wouldn't. It was too embarrassing and the thought of her and Ron knowing he had been rejected by Malfoy made him cringe.

"Is it to do with the ball?" She pressed the matter.

"Oh my God." Harry snapped exasperated by her. Looking at his two friends with a look of utter frustration he growled. "Do you really think I give a flying fuck about this fucking ball?"

"Well yeah…" Ron half sniggered as he tried desperately not to burst out laughing. "It's obvious you're angry you haven't got a date and that you have to dance in front of everyone."

Licking his lips and rolling his eyes Harry knew that neither of them would believe him if he said he didn't care about the ball. "I'll get a date and don't forget you haven't got one either."

Ron looked at Hermione who was now tucking into some sausages and bacon obviously not wanting to be part of this conversation. "Hermione…"

Lifting her head she stared blankly at Ron, she obviously knew what he was going to say. "Yes?"

"Well you're a girl…"

Harry put his head in his hands, he couldn't bear to watch this; it was just so awkward. Hermione eyed Ron up and down before letting out a tiresome sigh. "Well spotted Ronald."

"Well it's one thing for a boy to go alone but for a girl it's just pathetic and sad. I'll go with you." It was probably the worst way to ask someone to the ball and Ron was completely oblivious to that; in fact he looked quite pleased with himself.

Outraged, Hermione grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder almost knocking Ron around the head with it. "Just so you know someone has already asked me and I said yes." She snarled before stalking out of the Great Hall.

Harry and Ron just exchanged an awkward look at each other, neither knowing really what to say or how to react; they had never seen Hermione get that angry at them before. Harry had almost forgotten his foul mood until he heard Malfoy's arrogant voice enter the Great Hall and he was suddenly filled with dread, swallowing the lump in his throat he couldn't help but look in the direction of the Slytherin table and the second he looked their eyes locked.

Grey eyes boring into green as the two gazed at each other, everything else faded away and all that mattered was them. The tension could be cut with a knife, so much needed to be said, so much needed to be done but that would never happen. Harry suddenly found it difficult to breathe, his chest and stomach was riddled with pain as he forced himself to breathe normally, he hadn't expected Draco to even acknowledge him after what happened and if he did acknowledge him then he would have assumed it would be to taunt him but no he was looking at him with an odd expression which Harry couldn't place.

The longer they looked the angrier Harry could feel himself getting. Draco had no right to be sitting there staring at him with a love-sick look after what he said to him, if Draco didn't want to be with him then he shouldn't be giving him mixed signals. Harry's eyes narrowed as he suddenly realised how pale Draco was, yes he was pale normally, but he was as white as Nearly Headless Nick and the older boy looked tired, wrecked even, dark black circles covered his grey eyes; it looked as though he hadn't slept in days. Harry's brow furrowed as he was now more confused than anything else, he couldn't understand why Draco was looking at him like this, why he looked so ill, why it looked like he cared; if he actually cared then he wouldn't have rejected him.

"What are you looking at?" Ron's voice forced Harry back into reality and before he could say anything his best friend had looked round and saw Malfoy, rolling his eyes he shrugged. "Why are you looking at him?"

"I hate him." Harry sneered as he tore his eyes away from Draco's.

"If Malfoy can get a date then there's no way we can go by ourselves." Ron said looking behind him and giving Draco a dirty look.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but closed it when he saw Parvati and Padma sit down beside him, he always knew the twins had a soft spot for him and he also knew that Malfoy was still watching him with a pathetic look on his pale face.

Turning to Parvati he smiled as sweetly as he could at her. "Hey Parvati how are you?"

The twins exchanged a bewildered look before both blushing fiercely, Harry had never shown an interest in them before. "Um….I'm good Harry how are you?"

"I'm ok." He looked at Ron and gave him a wicked grin before turning back to the twins. "Have you two got dates for the ball yet?"

"No we haven't." Parvati nearly screamed at him, her face beaming and her eyes wide with hope.

Harry had to fight the urge to cringe; it looked like this was his last option. Looking over he noticed Draco was watching with cold and calculating eyes and if Harry didn't know better it looked as though Draco was jealous.

"Well Parvati would you like to go with me?" He forced himself to smile.

"Yes!" She squealed before realising how desperate she was sounding, brushing her hand through her long dark hair she attempted to flutter her eyelashes. "I would love to."

Harry just smiled at her before looking over at Ron, urging him to take the cue and ask Padma who was now looking at Ron with wide eyes. Ron looked at Harry with a bewildered expression before looking at Padma, his face lit up as he finally caught on what he was meant to do.

"Oh yeah…" He coughed as he suddenly felt a lump in his throat. "…Do you want to go to the ball with me Padma?" He mumbled as he looked down at the table.

"Yes Ron I would like to go to the ball with you." With that said the four sat in uncomfortable silence.

* * *

So he had a date for the ball but that didn't make him feel any better or less angry, he had little comfort in knowing that he would no longer be the most pathetic boy in at the ball; or maybe he still would be. He had nothing in common with Parvati and to be honest he actually didn't even like her in the slightest, he found her obnoxious and rude at the best of times; in fact he wasn't surprised her and her sister didn't have dates. Everyone else was buzzing about the ball, it was all everyone was talking about and it was obvious everyone was looking forward to it and couldn't wait; everyone bar Harry.

He had no idea how he was going to cope having to spend his night with Parvati, he had no idea how he was going to cope having to dance in front of everyone and he certainly had no idea how he was going to cope seeing Draco with Pansy. Even the idea of seeing him dance with her made his stomach turn and try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about the older boy; he hadn't seen him for the rest of the day but the look on Draco's face when they saw each other at breakfast wouldn't leave his mind; he couldn't understand it.

Turning the corner he made his way down the long corridor, he was heading to his common room early to get some work done before everyone else arrived; it was his only chance to get his assignments finished before they were due in tomorrow. Everyone else was still down at the Great Hall enjoying their dinner but he didn't have much of an appetite these days and so decided to leave. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets he walked with his eyes cast downwards as he continued to ponder about Draco, he had no idea what was going through the other boys head and despite himself he wanted nothing more than to go and find him and talk to him, to be near him, to touch him and to kiss him.

Harry was suddenly knocked backwards as he walked into something, stumbling he managed to catch himself before he fell on his ass. Shaking his head and fixing his glasses he looked up and standing there was none other than Draco Malfoy who had also stumbled back due to impact of their collision. Harry cursed himself and brushed down his robe, not giving Draco a second look he simply pushed past him, purposely throwing his shoulder hard into the taller boy's chest causing him to wince ever so slightly.

"Harry please wait." Draco called in a somewhat panicked voice.

Harry stopped dead on the spot. Mentally kicking himself he knew he should have continued walking but something deep inside him knew he had to talk to Draco, not matter how angry he was or how painful it was.

Turning around he stared darkly at the blonde haired boy. "I have nothing to say to you Malfoy."

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and ran a shaky hand through his now messy hair. "I made a mistake…"

Harry let out a bitter chuckle interrupting what Draco was about to say. "It's not enough that you tell me I mean nothing to you but to now to tell me that it was a mistake? You are a real bastard." He snarled as his fists clenched by his side.

Draco quickly scanned the hallway to make sure no one was around to hear this conversation; God only knows what would happen if anyone found out about this. Placing his hands on his hips he licked his dry lips. "Will you just listen to me?" he implored.

But Harry was too angry and too hurt to listen to anything he had to say. "No you listen to me. I made a mistake as well and that was ever getting close to you. You are an asshole and you will never change so just leave me alone."

Harry turned on his heels and stormed down the hallway, he could hear Draco call him again but he couldn't stop walking; he had to get away from him. He could feel the tears bubble up and he wasn't going to let Draco see him cry.

Little did he know Draco had stopped chasing him. He was now leaning against a wall with a look of utter despair on his face and fresh tears stinging his icy eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the Yule Ball had finally arrived and everyone was on edge, the school was buzzing with excitement as everyone finished their dinners and began to make their way up to their dormitory to get ready for the big event. It was Christmas Eve and this was the first year at Hogwarts when everyone wanted to stay during the Christmas holidays, no one older than fourteen had gone home and Harry didn't like it, he was used to being one of the few who stayed and having the castle to himself; he loved the peace and quiet. Hermione had practically inhaled her dinner and was one of the first ones to go and get ready, she seemed very nervous about tonight and Ron kept saying it was because she didn't have a date and was going to be in her room crying all night but Harry didn't think so, by the way she was acting he was sure Hermione had a date and it was someone she really liked.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he was wearing the emerald green robes that Mrs Weasley had picked out for him and he agreed with her when she said they brought out the colour of his eyes; they were piercing green and he was actually pretty satisfied with how he looked, although his black hair was still an unruly mess but he would never be able to fix that. He continued look at himself as he thought about the night ahead, he just wanted to get through it as quickly as possible; he didn't want to go with Parvati, he didn't want to dance in front of everyone and he certainly didn't want to see Draco with Pansy. A small frown creased his face as he thought about the older boy, he hadn't seen him since he walked away from him in the hall and he was thankful for that because he knew if he saw him again he would start aching and he hated feeling like that.

"Bloody hell." Ron's voice made Harry spin on the spot and he had to fight every fibre of his being not to burst out laughing.

Ron stood in the dormitory wearing scarlet robes which looked as though they were from the 1800's, they looked dreadful and Ron was so pale he looked really sick. The red haired boy looked as though he was about to burst into tears when he realised just how horrendous his dress robes looked compared to Harry's.

Harry pursed his lips and forced himself to keep a straight face. "They don't look that bad, they are just more traditional."

"Traditional? I look like my great Aunt…" He paused and smelt under the arm and his face grimaced. "..I smell like my great Aunt as well."

Harry allowed himself a small smile but refrained from laughing. "At least you're not going with a girl you actually like or anything."

Ron gave himself the once over in the mirror before scoffing and turning towards the door. "Murder me Harry."

"They really aren't that bad Ron." Harry half whined, now exasperated with this conversation.

"Bet Malfoy is going to have a field day when he sees me…" Ron sulked as his shoulders hunched.

An ugly scowl quickly took over Harry's face when Ron mentioned Draco. "Do you really give a shit what he thinks? He is a prick." Harry looked at himself once again and licked his dry lips before heading for the door. "Come on, we better go."

The two walked in comfortable silence out of the Gryffindor common room and down the steps towards the Great Hall, where the ball was taking place. Harry's stomach flipped with every step he took and his heart was beating so violently in his chest he felt like it would burst out of him, his breathing was shallow and his mouth was bone dry. To say he was nervous would be an understatement and he wasn't sure what he was nervous about; was it the fact he was going to have to dance in front of the whole school? Or the fact that he was going to see Draco tonight? It was probably a mixture of both, he was so nervous he actually felt as though he was going to throw up.

Making it to the entrance of the Great Hall they saw their fellow class mates meet their dates and they all looked so happy and excited for the night ahead. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as Ron and he waited for Padma and Parvati. Fidgeting with his hands he forced his breathing to relax as he scanned the area for Draco, he was sure once he saw him and got the initial shock out of his system he would fine for the rest of the night. Then he saw the twins come down the steps, they both looked lovely and were wearing very nice dresses, forcing a smile he walked over and awkwardly gave Parvati a half-hug.

"You look lovely." He said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Oh Harry." The girl blushed crimson and pushed a loose thread of hair behind her ear.

Padma on the other hand was simply staring in utter disgust at Ron's dress robes, she wasn't even being subtle about how horrified she was and Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for Ron as his nose was starting to turn pink from embarrassment. Professor McGonagall quickly ushered the two into the Great Hall and kept Parvati and Harry at the entrance so they could enter with the other champions to start the dance.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as a cold shiver ran down his spine, turning around his eyes connected with grey ones. Draco was walking towards the Great Hall from the direction of the dungeons and beside him, holding his hand, was Pansy Parkinson. Draco's face hardened when he saw the younger boy, his mouth set in a grim line and he gazed longingly at Harry as Pansy pulled him inside the hall. Harry, who didn't realise he had been holding his breath, let out a long huff as the blonde hair disappeared into the crowd entering the hall. The older looked hauntingly good in his black dress robes; frowning at himself Harry pushed the thoughts from his mind.

Parvati suddenly gripped Harry so hard in the arm her sharp nails dug into his skin causing him to wince. Turning around to see what she was so shocked about, his mouth dropped instantly. Hermione was coming down the stairs in a beautiful pink dress, her hair was swept to one side; she looked incredible. Harry couldn't believe how amazing she was, he had never noticed Hermione in that way before but now she was absolutely stunning. Harry was even more surprised to see Viktor Krum greet her at the bottom of the steps, kissing her lightly on the hand and leading her to the front of the entrance where the rest of the champions were standing with their dates. That's also when Harry noticed that Cho had gone with Cedric, not that he actually cared.

"Is everyone here?" Professor McGonagall strutted around the entrance counting the champions and their dates. "Perfect, it is time for you to lead us in our dance."

Harry swallowed the large lump in his throat and lined up with the rest of the champions, closing his eyes all he could do was hope that he wouldn't make a fool of himself in front of the entire school.

* * *

To put it politely, Harry's dance was a disaster. He couldn't remember the moves, he tripped over his own feet, he stood on Parvati and when he had to lift her he didn't grip her hip properly and nearly dropped her flat on her face. Worse still, while he was making a mess of the dance he happened to notice Draco standing at the front of the crowd staring intently at him and that made him even more nervous, however he was surprised to see Draco wasn't laughing at him, unlike the rest of the Slytherin's, instead he had an intense look on his pointed face and if Harry didn't know better it was almost as if Draco was silently supporting him and encouraging him to relax and get through the dance.

Now Harry sat at a table watching the rest of the school dance with each other and everyone looked as though they were having an amazing time. Ron, Parvati, Padma and himself all sat in silence watching everyone else enjoy themselves. Ron watching Hermione dance with Viktor, he had a look of utter disgust and jealously on his face as he watched Viktor twirl her around in the air. Harry was watching Draco dance with Pansy, the two were holding hands and he was spinning her before he grabbed her hip and pulled her close to him. He didn't even notice the twins had now left the two of them as they continued to watch Hermione and Draco.

Pain shot through Harry's chest and stomach as he watched Draco brush Pansy's hair behind her ear and whisper something to her. Swallowing hard and looking around the hall he suddenly felt tears burn his eyes and knew he had to get out of there. Without saying a word to Ron he stood up from his seat and stormed out of the hall, unable to watch Draco and Pansy any longer.

Draco had stopped dancing and was watching longingly as the younger boy left the hall. Realising this was his only chance he excused himself from Pansy and began to walk out of the hall, taking long strides he didn't want to make it obvious he was in a rush but he had to catch up with the Gryffindor. Leaving the hall he took a quick scan around and saw Harry head outside.

Harry didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that he needed some air and he needed to get his head straight. He walked through the courtyard, to the other side of the castle where it was deserted so he could have some alone time with his thoughts. Taking a deep breath he pushed his hair out of his face and leant against a wall, he hated these stupid feelings he had for Malfoy, especially when he knew that the taller boy didn't give a shit about him and that was probably the most painful thing about this whole situation.

"Harry?"

Harry's head snapped up with a crack and standing in front of him was the boy who was responsible for the dull ache he constantly felt in the pit of his stomach. Harry opened his mouth to talk but closed it again; he didn't know what to say so he just cast his eyes downwards.

Draco licked his thin lips and moved closer to the younger boy, stopping just inches in front of him. "I'm sorry; I never meant to hurt you."

"Then you shouldn't have led me on." Harry's voice was cold and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, the idea of being close to you scared me." Draco confessed in a small voice.

"Why?" The question left his lips before he could stop it.

Draco's brow furrowed and his lips pursed as he thought carefully about his answer. "Well it's you and me. We are meant to be rivals, everyone in the school thinks we hate each other and we did. But now, now I can't stop thinking about you and…fucking hell."

Draco's voice faded as he realised he had said too much. Stuffing his hands inside his pockets he stood rooted to the spot and his eyes remained on the ground. Harry eyed the older boy up and down, he wanted to believe him but after what happened last time he found it very difficult.

"Then why did you tell me that kiss meant nothing to you? That I mean nothing to you?" Harry needed to know the answer; he couldn't understand what was going through the older boys head.

Draco's head shot up, his cold eyes wide with disbelief and with one step he closed the gap between them so their noses were practically touching. Moving his hand through Harry's hair he stared into his green eyes. "I never said it meant nothing. You have no idea how I felt about it, but like I said, the thought of being close to you scares me. Not only are we so different but we are both boys and the thought of anyone knowing about us terrifies me."

Harry pushed forward and claimed a hard, rough, passionate and desperate kiss. Gripping the taller boy's hair he pulled it roughly causing Draco to moan in pained pleasure. Draco pushed his body against Harry's as he kissed him back just as passionately, his arms running up and down the younger boy's back before groping his ass. Harry pulled Draco as physically close as possible, his tongue entering the all too willing mouth of the older boy, Draco pushed his own tongue forward to meet Harry's and the two wrestled for dominance. Blunt nails dug at his scalp and neck causing Draco to buck his hips forward and the two groaned as their groins brushed together.

Draco pulled back as the need to breathe became too great. Panting loudly he leaned his forehead against Harry's. "What are you doing to me?"

Harry swallowed hard and panted as well as he tried to regain his breath. "Whatever it is, you are doing the same to me."

Draco smiled his illusive genuine smile before letting the younger boy go; licking his lips he could taste Harry on them. "I'm sure we can find a way to make this work, but we need to make sure no one finds out."

A brilliant smile slowly took over Harry's face and his white teeth shun beautifully in moonlight. "You really want to do this?"

Pushing a hand through his perfect hair Draco took a quick scan around and making sure no one was around he leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "Yeah, I mean there is something between us and we would be stupid not to see where it goes."

"But how are we going to do this? Act like we hate each other but still somehow be together?"

Draco ran his hand through Harry's messy hair, his icy grey eyes never leaving Harry's hopeful green ones. "We will figure it out."

The two made their way back to the Great Hall knowing that everything was going to change and Harry could only hope it would change for the better.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry you told me you figured out the egg weeks ago!" Hermione's voice pierced Harry's ears.

The two stood on the bridge looking out onto the lake, the wind howled as it blew heavily in their faces causing the two to shiver and pull their cloaks around themselves. Harry didn't say anything back he simply turned away from her and continued to gaze out onto the lake, the tournament had been the last thing on his mind for weeks. He was struggling with his school work, he had been trying to get a date for the Yule Ball and on top of all that he couldn't stop thinking about Draco.

"The second task is only two days away." Hermione exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

Harry rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion. "Really? I had no idea."

"You got past the dragon on nerves and I'm afraid it's not going to be enough this time." Hermione paused and took a deep breath. "I'm scared for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped finally looking her in the eyes and he could clearly see the fear in them.

Eyeing her up and down he gave a sigh of exasperation before turning and walking away from his friend; this was the last thing he needed. He wasn't stupid, he knew these tasks were dangerous and he knew that it was a miracle he got past the dragon, he also knew that he had to figure this egg out or else he wouldn't be able to compete in the task and that meant he would never win the tournament. As he walked into the courtyard he allowed a small smile to dance on his lips as he thought about the night ahead, he was going to be meeting with Draco and that was the only thing getting him through the day.

It had been a little over two weeks since the Yule Ball and the two had been meeting up whenever they had the chance. It was still weird between them and still a bit awkward at times as it became more and more apparent that they actually had very little in common; in fact they found it hard to keep a conversation going that wasn't about the tournament or Quidditch and even then they would end up disagreeing. Still, this was the happiest Harry had felt in a long time and despite the weirdness and awkwardness, the nights he spent with Draco were the best, he really enjoyed spending time with the older boy.

"Harry."

The voice of Cedric Diggory forced Harry from his thoughts, letting out a tiresome sigh he turned around to see the Hufflepuff jogging towards him.

"Cedric." Harry said in a very unenthusiastic tone.

Cedric stopped just a few inches in front of Harry, taking a quick scan to make sure no one was listening he stuffed his hands inside his pockets. "I never thanked you properly for the tip about the dragon."

"Don't mention it; I'm sure you would do the same for me." Harry shrugged getting ready to turn away.

Cedric caught his arm though, stopping him. "Exactly and well…" He paused and looked around again before leaning close to Harry's ear. "You know the prefect bathroom? It's not a bad place for a bath."

Harry didn't say anything he simply stared up at the other boy with a look of utter bewilderment on his face.

"Just take your egg up there and think things over." Cedric gave a wink before turning and strolling away.

Harry watched the older boy walk away, he was now more confused than ever and didn't understand what the hell Cedric meant by that. Looking around the courtyard he had a quick think about what Cedric just told him. Go to the prefect bathroom, take a bath and bring his egg? It all sounded very strange but then again it wasn't as strange as some of the things he had been told to do over the years in Hogwarts. Pushing a hand through his unruly hair he knew he needed to figure out the egg as soon as possible and he was sure that Cedric wouldn't lie to him especially since he had warned him about the dragons.

The bell sounded around the school signalling that lunch time was over and it was time to get back to class. Harry let out a small groan as he realised he was now in double potions, then almost instantly, he remembered that he had potions with the Slytherin's and that meant that he would get to see Draco. Pulling his cloak tighter around himself he made his way back into the castle and headed down towards the dungeons. If he wanted to use the prefect bathroom then that meant he would have to go at night and with the task so close he couldn't afford to waste time, so he would have to go tonight, but that meant he wouldn't be able to see Draco and he had been looking forward to that all day.

Harry turned the corner and saw the class waiting outside Snape's room, they were noisy as they chatted amongst themselves and Harry was in no doubt that they were all talking about the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Walking towards the line he noticed Hermione and Ron standing at the back. He walked past the line of students, careful to ignore the Slytherin's but he acknowledged his fellow Gryffindor's by smiling and nodding his head.

Suddenly a foot was stuck out from the line and Harry stumbled over it, he managed to catch himself before he fell flat on his face. A chorus of laughter erupted from the line and Harry knew exactly who had tripped him up. Turning on his heels he saw Draco standing to his full height, arms folded over his broad chest and an arrogant smirk plastered on his pale face.

"Looks like you need better glasses Potter." Malfoy mocked causing Crabbe and Goyle to let out throaty chuckles.

"You better watch yourself Malfoy, from what I remember you make a good ferret." Harry said smugly causing the Gryffindor's in the line to laugh loudly.

Draco took a dangerous step towards Harry so they were mere inches from each other. "I'll knock your specs into contacts if you're not careful."

Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but the footsteps of Professor Snape stopped him, instead he gave Draco the best death glare he could manage before he went to the back of the line where Hermione and Ron were both getting ready to jump to his aid if he needed it. The students marched into the classroom and took their seats in silence; Draco sat at the front with the rest of the Slytherin's while Harry sat at the back beside Ron.

The class had to copy notes from the blackboard and with it being Professor Snape's class nobody dared to speak throughout the whole lesson. Harry allowed his mind to wander as he looked longingly at the back of Draco's blonde hair, he knew the older boy had to act like a dick to him to make sure no one became suspicious but the way he did it still made Harry uneasy at times. He was never entirely sure if the other boy was just acting or if he actually meant what he said, sometimes there was so much malice in his voice and such a cold look in his grey eyes that Harry was sure he really did hate him.

An hour later the bell sounded and almost every student let out a sigh of relief as they packed their bags and headed for their next class. Harry caught Draco's eye and noticed that the older boy was stalling; obviously he wanted to talk to Harry.

"Come on Harry we have transfiguration." Ron tugged on Harry's robe making the dark haired boy stand.

Never taking his eyes of Draco's, Harry said in a distracted manner. "I need to ask Professor Snape something. I'll meet you there."

Ron just shrugged and walked out of the room with Hermione. Draco waited until Harry and he were the only ones left in the room before he finally threw his bag over his shoulder and made his way out the door, Harry quickly followed suite and he managed the get out of the room quick enough to see Draco's robe flutter around the corner. Harry made his way down the hallway, his heart beating so fast it physically hurt, turning the corner he saw Draco leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.

"I just wanted to make sure we were still on for tonight and I wanted to make sure you know I didn't mean what I said earlier." The blonde haired boy whispered.

Harry licked his lips and looked up and down the corridor. "I know you didn't, we need to act like that and I can't, I haven't figured out my egg for the second task and I need to do that tonight."

"What? You haven't figured out the egg yet?" Draco said in a hushed voice.

"Don't worry I just need to bring it to the prefect bathroom and then I'll know what to do." Harry allowed a small smile to play on his lips; it was nice to know that Draco cared.

"Maybe I can help you?"

Harry swallowed hard and thought for a moment, he knew he was going to have to take a bath and that meant being naked and he didn't know how he felt about Malfoy seeing him naked, however he knew it was unlikely he would be able to figure this egg out on his own. "Yea actually, meet me at the prefect bathroom at half ten ok?"

Draco allowed a genuine smile to take over his face before he pushed himself off the wall. "I'll see you then."

* * *

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak off himself as he entered the prefect bathroom on the third floor. Pushing a hand through his hair he slowly approached the huge pool that took up half the room, looking down at his watch he saw that it was now half ten and there was still no sign of Draco, he set the egg on the edge of the pool and took a deep breath. Folding the cloak up he placed it on the floor before he turned on the golden taps which caused water to gush from the huge pipes that sat over the silver pool and within a matter of seconds the tub was full of hot soapy water. Looking around and listening quietly he wanted to make sure no one would walk in on him and so once he knew the coast was clear he pulled off his clothes in record time.

Carefully he slid into the hot water, he let out a soft hiss as the water burnt his skin but it didn't take long for him to adjust to the temperature. He wanted to wait on Draco but he knew deep down that figuring out this egg was more important and he had to get it done tonight or else he would be fucked; it was literally a matter of life or death. Reaching over he picked up the egg and held it for a moment, the last time he had opened it it let out a blood thirsty scream which caused him horrific pain, the problem was he had no other option but to open it. After mentally preparing himself he opened the top of the egg and to his horror and dismay it once again let out a deafening scream which made his ears feel like they were bleeding; instantly he closed the egg and set it back on the ledge of the pool.

"What the hell was that?" A soft voice made Harry jump out of his skin.

Harry spun his head around so fast he felt his neck crack. Standing at the edge of the pool was Draco Malfoy with a perplexed expression on his face. He was wearing a black hoody and loose fitting grey sweat pants, his usually immaculate hair was quite messy and Harry couldn't help the flutter in his stomach when he laid eyes upon the older boy; subconsciously he licked his lips as he felt his heart beat violently in his chest.

"I was sure this would work…"

"What, taking a bath?" There was a trace of amusement in Draco's voice and he raised a single cocky eyebrow before approaching the pool.

Harry could feel his face turn crimson as he realised how ridiculous it sounded. "I was told to take the egg here and take a bath."

Draco made a soft noise of acknowledgement before taking off his shoes and socks; he rolled up the bottom of his sweats so they were bunched up at his knees before jumping up and sitting on the ledge of the pool, his legs splashing in the warm water. Harry was suddenly very aware that he was naked and could feel his face burning as his cheeks and nose turned crimson, subtly he moved the bubbles closer to him so they were covering him.

"What if you try putting it in the water?" Draco said thoughtfully.

It didn't sound any weirder than what he was already doing so Harry took the egg, putting it between his legs he opened it before sticking his head under the water to hear what it was saying. Draco took that opportunity to scoot along the ledge of the pool, he moved beside Harry and leant forward, he watched the egg for a second before allowing his eyes to wander over the younger boy's body, from his arms, to his chest, to his stomach and finally landing on his exposed groin.

Harry's head shot up and he let out a small cough as he tried to regain his breath, rubbing the water out of his eyes he leant back against the edge and felt Draco's thigh at his head, looking up he saw the older boy sitting by his side with a faint smile on his face.

Harry thought about the song for a moment before pursing his lips and looking back up at the blonde haired boy. "There are merpeople in the black lake aren't there?"

"Yeah there are."

Harry cursed under his breath as he suddenly realised exactly what he had to do. "I think I need to go into the black lake for an hour and confront the merpeople."

Draco's brow furrowed as he looked into Harry's green eyes. "Hold your breath for an hour? How are you meant to do that?"

"I don't know." Harry shook his head slowly.

A hand brushed through his hair causing his breath to hitch in his throat, Draco leant down and placed a soft and reassuring kiss on his lips. Their lips caressed each other slowly; Harry pushed his tongue out to meet Draco's and they danced in an erotic battle for dominance. Harry's groin was on fire and before he knew what he was doing he grabbed Draco around the waist and pulled him into the water on top of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys just wanted to say sorry for the long gap between updates recently. I've been in the middle of my university exams and that's why I haven't had time to write, but my exams are over so you can expect updates more frequently! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed so far! :)**

* * *

Draco moaned in surprise as he was pulled into the hot water, his clothes instantly becoming soaked and heavy. Grabbing Harry roughly by his hair he pushed him as close to the edge of the pool as he could, pulling the younger boys head to one side he licked his throat slowly causing Harry to groan and buck his hip, their groins brushed deliciously together causing both of them to gasp and shudder. Draco pulled Harrys head again forcing their eyes to connect, cold grey ones boring into lust-filled green ones, wrapping his hand around the smaller boys neck he once again forced his mouth onto his, but this time it was more passionate and desperate. Harry frantically clawed into the back of Draco's head, his blunt finger nails leaving angry red welts in their wake causing the older boy to moan in pained pleasure as his tongue invaded the all too willing mouth of Harry.

Just as Draco moved his hand down to Harry's crotch and gave it a tight squeeze, there was a loud noise from inside the bathroom. Both jumped back from each other, a deafening silence filled the room as the two controlled their breathing and listened intently, another bang came from inside one of the toilet cubicles, once again they both jumped before looking at each other with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Get under my cloak." Harry whispered without thinking.

"What?" Draco looked at Harry with a mixture of annoyance and confusion on his pointed face.

Remembering that Draco didn't know about the cloak he pointed over to it. "It's an invisibility cloak, just hide under it."

Another bang made Draco jump out of the pool and get under the cloak in record time, he pulled the cloak around himself and sat on the floor, covering his mouth with his hand so his breathing couldn't be heard, he listened quietly and watched Harry like a hawk.

Harry made sure no part of Draco could be seen before he cleared his throat and shouted around the bathroom. "Who is there?"

There was a soft moan from the toilet cubical but there was no response to Harry's question. Licking his lips and swallowing hard he suddenly had a feeling he knew exactly who was in the bathroom with them. "Myrtle is that you?"

The ghost of the girl flew out of the toilet cubical and floated over Harry, a strange smile on her face and Harry could feel his heart sink, he didn't know how much she had heard or even seen for that matter. She circled the pool a couple of times before she settled down on the edge furthest away from Harry.

"Did you figure out your egg Harry? I saw Cedric up here earlier and it took him so long to work out the puzzle, in fact almost all the bubbles were gone." She peaked into the bath and a look of disappointment took over his ghostly face when she saw that there were still a sufficient amount of bubbles left.

Harry looked over at where Draco was sitting and let out a small sigh of relief when he saw that no part of the older boy could be seen. "Yes I did Myrtle, what are you doing here anyway?"

"This is my bathroom in case you forgot!" Myrtle sounded indignant as she flew back into the air and glared down at Harry.

Harry knew he had to get rid of the ghost as quickly as possible, he also knew that Myrtle was very sensitive so all he had to do was be nasty to her and she would piss off. "Well Myrtle I don't want you in here right now so will you kindly fuck off?"

Myrtles lip trembled slightly before her translucent face scrunched up. "There's no need to be so mean to me." She screeched before whirling around the air and vanishing down one of the toilets.

Harry let out a long breath and leant his head against the side of the pool, he was so angry that Moaning Myrtle had ruined their moment, of all people, it had to be her and he was sure that the moment had now certainly passed. He heard movement behind him and saw Draco slowly take the cloak off, the older boy examined it for a quick moment before dropping it to the floor, pulling out his wand he gave a quick flick of his wrist and his clothes were instantly dried, though his hair was still soaking and he carefully whipped it out of his eyes causing Harry to feel a flutter in his groin.

"How do you know that spell?" Harry asked before he could stop himself, he was sure that spell was beyond the magic of fourth years.

"I actually pay attention in class." Draco said coldly without looking at the younger boy.

Letting out a sigh of defeat Harry picked up the towel next to him and slowly got out of the pool, making sure that the towel covered his crotch as he did so. He grabbed his clothes and went into a cubical, despite what just happened between them he was still too embarrassed to allow Draco to see him fully naked. Once he was changed he opened the door and made his way back into the bathroom, he had half expected Draco to have left, but the older boy was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and an unreadable look on his pale face.

An angry tension suddenly filled the room, Harry pushed his wet hair back and fixed his glasses, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his hands knotted together in front and he stared longingly at the ground unable to look into those piercing grey eyes. He could feel those eyes on him and the longer he stood the more uncomfortable he became, he slowly shuffled his feet as he felt the heat rise in his neck and face, he couldn't understand how in just a matter of minutes things could go from intimate to awkward.

"That was too close." Draco's voice broke the silence, it was cold and distant and Harry felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach; Draco was angry.

"It's only Moaning Myrtle…"

"That's not the point. What if she had seen us? You do realise she probably would have told Peeves and Lord knows he would have it around the whole school in less than an hour." Draco's voice remained calm but the undertone was one of distain.

"Yeah but she didn't see us, so there is no need to worry." Harry exclaimed finally lifting his eyes from the ground and looking the older boy in the face.

Draco let out an exasperated sigh before pushing his blonde hair back; looking at Harry with narrowed eyes it was clear to see he was getting frustrated. "You don't get it, we are being too risky. No one can find out about this, about what we are doing."

"But it's not like we are doing anything wrong." Harry mumbled, his heart was beating faster and faster; he did not like were this conversation was going.

Grey eyes wide, mouth agape; Draco stared at Harry with a look of utter shock on his face. "Not doing anything wrong? Are you serious? So you're telling me that you don't care if the whole school finds out that we are fooling around together."

"I'm not ashamed of it if that's what you mean." Harry's voice rose slightly higher than he would have liked.

Draco let out a humourless chuckle as he slowly shook his head. "Right, ok. So you don't care if Granger and Weasley find out you're a queer. You don't care that it will end up in the Daily Prophet. You don't care that you would no longer been known as the boy who lived but as the boy who was queer and not with just anyone, but me; someone who is your enemy, a Slytherin and worse still a Malfoy."

Harry now had his hands stuffed inside his jean pockets, his head was bowed and his eyes glued to the floor. Opening his mouth to speak he couldn't think of anything to say and simply closed it again, his green eyes were narrowed and his brow furrowed as he thought about what Draco had just said. He knew the older boy was right, there was no way anyone could find out about them and if anyone even became suspicious about it then their lives would be over.

"You know I'm right, there is simply no way anyone can ever catch wind about this." Draco's voice was patronising, it was as if he was trying to explain the most obvious thing to a little child who didn't understand.

Swallowing hard Harry hunched his shoulders as he continued to gaze down at the floor, he felt so humiliated and embarrassed, he hated the way Draco was talking to him. "Ok we will be more careful from now on." He muttered in a barely audible voice.

Draco's eyes never left Harry and his mouth was set in a grim line. "We need to make some changes about the way we are doing this if we want to make sure no one will become suspicious. Up to now we have been too careless and easily could have been spotted by a number of people."

"What kind of changes?" Harry's voice was full of panic as he finally removed his hands from his pocket and lifted his head so his eyes connected with grey ones.

The blonde haired boy licked his thin lips slowly before saying in a casual tone. "We shouldn't talk to each other during the day at all unless it's me insulting you or you insulting me, I mean that's the way he have always been with each other and we can't just randomly stop or people will become suspicious."

"What about if we are alone or…"

Draco interrupted Harry with a stern voice. "No, if we see each other in the hallway we can't even smile at each other and I don't want you turning into a whiny little bitch or taking to heart what I say to you during the day, you need to get it into your head that its only acting and that I don't mean it."

Harry was left speechless, his mouth was open and his eyes were glistening as he stared in dismay at the older boy, he couldn't believe that Draco could be so blunt and so cold towards him.

Draco continued on though, he needed to finish what he had to say and he could care less if Harry was hurt by it because he knew it was for the better. "I don't think we should meet in the castle anymore either, maybe we can find somewhere on the grounds to go but in here there are too many ghosts and pictures that could easily see us and spread the word."

"But I…I mean we…." Harry stumbled over his words as his brain tried to come to grips with what he was hearing.

"Also we meet up too often, we should only meet up once a week and that way our friends won't become suspicious or worried if they wake up some night and see we aren't in our beds." Draco's voice was cool and distant; he showed no emotion as he watched the younger boy with a blank expression.

"Once a week?" Harry snarled before he could stop himself.

A conceded smile played on Draco's lips before he said in a sarcastic tone. "Is that a problem?"

Harry spluttered for a moment, he was in absolute shock that Draco could talk to him like this, that Draco didn't care about his feelings and that Draco obviously didn't want to spend more time with him. "Damn right it's a problem! Why do we always have to do everything on your terms? From what you just said it sounds to me like you don't even want to spend any time with me, you obviously don't give a shit about me."

Draco let out a tiresome sigh before pushing himself off the wall and strolling over to the other boy, stopping inches in front of him. "I never said that." He whispered before reaching out and placing a soft hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know we need to be more careful but I don't want to cut it down to only once a week." Harry was now feeling very foolish and wished the ground would swallow him up.

"We are only getting to know each other don't forget. It's not like this is anything serious yet so once a week sounds reasonable enough to me." Draco removed his hand from Harry's shoulder and looked at him with a hard gaze.

"Oh." Harry cast his eyes downwards unable to meet Draco's emotionless eyes.

Without saying a word Draco moved away from the Gryffindor and made his way over to the bathroom door. He stopped and stared at the door for a moment before turning around, Harry hadn't moved an inch. "I'll send you an owl and good luck in the task."

Harry's head snapped up with a crack, he had forgotten about the task and suddenly remembered that he hadn't a clue what to do. "Aren't you going to help me work out how to hold my breath for an hour?"

A small smirk took over Draco's pale face. "Get Granger to help you."

Without looking back he opened the door and left.


	13. Chapter 13

To say he was nervous was an understatement, he was absolutely terrified, he hadn't felt like this in a long time and he was pretty sure that he wasn't even this worried when it was the day of the first task. Sitting in the common room on a plush armchair he slowly rocked back and forth as he thought about what was going to come, he had no idea what to expect and he just couldn't wait to get the day over and done with, not only was it the day of the task but it was also a Friday and that meant that he would be able to see his lover sometime during the weekend, they hadn't talked to each other since that night in the prefect bathroom and he found he couldn't stop thinking of the other boy. He thought about him while he was eating, he thought about him while he was in class, he caught himself daydreaming about him all the time and last night he woke up hot and bothered because he had been dreaming about having sex with him; he had to see him.

Licking his lips he pushed his hair out of his eyes and sat back in the chair, closing his eyes and leaning his head back he tried desperately to control his breathing, he had to stay calm and relaxed. The tiniest frown creased his face as he allowed his mind to wander and of course he was thinking of the other boy, he hated the way things had been left between them, he knew it was wrong on so many levels and this wasn't the way their relationship should be, especially not in the early stages but he didn't know what to do about it, he didn't know how to act or what to say. That was the reason he was so worried about today, he was so scared of something happening in today's task, something horrible, something that would mean they wouldn't be able to see each other again, he didn't want something like that to happen and for the other boy to not know how he truly felt about him. Shaking his head he pushed that thought to one side, he was being stupid and he knew deep down that nothing like that would happen; it just couldn't.

"Hey, how come you didn't come down for breakfast?"

The crude voice of his so called friend forced him to sit up in the armchair, blinking a few times he was greeted by the sight of Crabbe and Goyle standing over him with their fat arms folded over their huge chests, they were both wearing ugly scowls as they towered over the blonde haired boy.

"I'm not hungry." Draco stated simply, with these two idiots being his friends he found he was constantly talking to them as if they were children.

Crabbe and Goyle exchanged a confused look to each other causing Draco to dramatically role his eyes and fling his head back into the chair, God if he could kill these two he would.

"Everyone is heading down towards the lake now for the next task so we better go as well." Goyle said looking at the clock on the wall for a moment, his face scrunched up while he looked at it and it was clear from the look on his face he had little idea what time it actually was.

Draco raised an amused eyebrow before standing up and glancing at the clock. "its quarter past ten, come on the task stats at eleven."

Pushing past the massive boys he made his way out of the Slytherin common room, his stomach was flipping and his heart was pounding so violently he felt as though it was about to burst through his chest, controlling his breathing he forced a scowl on his face as he marched through the castle. Shooting black looks at anyone who dared meet his eyes he was ignored by any other student that came in his path and that was the way he liked it, he didn't want to stand and talk to anyone at this particular moment, not even those who were from Slytherin who he was normally be happy to chat with, he was so nervous he was sure if he opened his mouth he would be violently sick everywhere.

Walking out of the castle and onto the grounds he was met with a harsh wind, shivering slightly he wrapped his cloak around himself as Crabbe and Goyle caught up with him and were now walking closely behind him as they always did. Hundreds of students were making their way down towards the black lake where there were boats waiting to bring them to the second task which was taking place in the middle of the lake. Draco made his way down the hill and purposely shoved the younger students out of his way causing them to moan and complain in hushed tones, none being brave enough to say anything to his face when they noticed his thuggish bodyguards behind him.

Then his heart stopped for a brief moment as he laid eyes on Harry Potter. The younger boy was standing with Neville and he was looking around anxiously, obviously trying to find someone and Draco could only assume that he was looking out for his two best friends as they were nowhere to be seen. Draco stood rooted to the spot as he suddenly couldn't feel his legs beneath him, his stomach twisted and turned and his breathing suddenly became heavy and he found it hard to control it. Shaking his head he looked around and realised that Crabbe and Goyle were watching him with closely, forcing a smirk on his face he made his way towards the boats and towards the boy he couldn't stop thinking about.

Strutting down he stopped a few feet away from the other boy, their eyes connected for the briefest moment before Harry made a noise of annoyance and looked away; it was clear to see that the younger boy was still furious about their last encounter and he was obviously nervous about the task ahead. Licking his lips nervously Draco allowed a conceded smile to play on his lips before he raised his eyebrows at Neville which caused the taller boy to flinch and avoid any eye contact with him.

"Don't look so nervous Potter, no doubt you will somehow get lucky again." He sneered causing Harry to twirl on the spot and look him in the eyes.

Harry looked as though he was ready to murder, his eyes were little more than narrow slits, his fists shook as he clenched them and his face was twisted in an ugly scowl. "Fuck off Malfoy; I don't have time for you."

Draco knew instantly that Harry wasn't acting, he was seriously pissed off and it was obvious he had no desire to even look at him never mind talk to him and that caused pain to shoot through the blonde haired boy's chest and stomach.

Forcing a chuckle from his throat Draco pushed past him, purposely bumping into his shoulder, just before he got on the boat however he stopped and looked back and shouted. "You'll be lucky to survive this one Potter."

Without a second look he hopped on the boat, it took off and sailed slowly towards the centre of the lake where the stands were, the boat ride didn't take long and all Draco could think of was the look in Harry's eyes and malice in his voice; it wasn't just because he was worried about the task, no, he was angry at Draco and to be honest the older boy couldn't blame him, he had been an asshole to him the last time they were together but that's just the way he was, he had never felt like this before and he didn't want things to get too comfortable between them, he was terrified of getting close to Harry and he hated himself for it. Getting off the boat he walked up the steps of the middle stand, grabbing some kid by the scruff of the neck he pulled him out of the way so he was at the front of the barrier, he had to get a good view of this task and he had to make sure that Harry would be alright.

* * *

He had completed the task, he was lucky to be alive, he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to take the song to heart, he was the only one who actually thought that if the people weren't rescued then they would be left in the black lake forever; but still he came in second due to 'moral fibre' and that meant that he was now tied with Cedric and he couldn't help but hope that meant he might actually be able to win the Triwizard Tournament. Harry walked around the deserted castle by himself, he needed to get away from the commotion of everyone celebrating his success, he needed time to think about the next challenge, but most importantly he found he needed time to think things over with Draco.

He cared deeply for the other boy, but the way he was being treated wasn't right and he knew that, the older boy was horrible and spiteful towards him all the time and he hated the way Draco made him feel about himself. After their encounter in the bathroom Harry felt like shit, he had never in his whole life felt so bad about himself and he never thought someone he cared about, someone he spent time on, someone who he thought cared for him could make him feel so low.

Then as if fate had planned it, he looked up and standing at the end of the corridor was the older boy. Harry stopped dead on the spot, his hands fell to his side as he suddenly lost all feeling in his body, his mouth had instantly gone dry and he found it difficult to breathe as he stared into those piercing grey eyes. Draco smiled fondly at him before opening the door beside him, giving Harry an imploring look he walked into the room and before Harry had time to even think his legs had started moving and before he could get his wits about him he found himself standing in a broom cupboard. Draco took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist the door locked behind them.

"Look I know I said we shouldn't talk during the day but I just had to say well done for doing so well in the task." Draco whispered.

"Is that all you have to say?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"What do you mean?" Draco knew exactly what Harry meant but felt it best to play dumb.

Harry was no fool though, his eyes went wide with disbelief and his mouth hung slightly agape. "Are you serious? Do you have any idea how you made me feel the last time we spoke to each other? You are a complete asshole."

"Listen about that…"

But Harry had had enough of this shit, he was sick of being treated like dirt, if Draco really cared about him he wouldn't make him feel like this and the younger boy had reached the end of his tether, there was only so long someone can be treated and talked to like this before they lose it.

"No you listen to me, the last thing I needed two days before the task was you talking to me like I was fucking five and making me feel worthless, you should have been supporting me and helping me figure out what to do. You clearly don't give a shit about me and quite frankly I don't give a shit about you anymore." Harry rambled in a hushed tone, making sure no one would hear him.

Draco let out a huff of breath and pushed a hand through his silky hair. "I do care about you, I can't help it if I'm cold sometimes it's just the way I am."

"Well you need to help it because you can't keep treating me like this, I know it's hard and I know we can't get caught but there is no need to be such a dick to me because you are worried or ashamed of what we are doing." Harry's voice was a lot calmer, inside he was jumping for joy at the fact Draco said he cared about him but he couldn't let the Slytherin know that.

Draco pursed his thin lips, his eyes shot back and forth before finally landing on Harry's bright green ones. "You're right; I'll work on it from now on I promise." He finally whispered in a barely audible voice.

Harry allowed a brilliant smile to slowly take over his face. "Good."

"And I'm….I'm sorry for making you feel like crap." The taller boy confessed in a small voice, he was very proud and found it difficult to apologize.

Harry's grin became bigger if that was possible and it took over his whole face, he was on cloud nine. "That's ok."

Draco smiled back and inched closer; placing his hands on the exposed neck of the younger boy he heard Harry's breath hitch at the contact. Leaning in he placed a small and tender kiss on his lips, slowly they caressed each other's lips, soft moans escaped their throats as their tongues danced in a battle for dominance. Harry's hands moved their way through Draco's soft hair before he grabbed a handful and yanked hard causing the older boy to let out a moan of pained pleasure, the kiss intensified as the older boy pushed Harry against the wall, his knee working its way between his open legs, moving his leg up, the knee massaged Harry's groin causing the younger boy to groan in delight and buck his hips causing delicious friction.

Just as quickly as it started however Draco pulled back and Harry found he immediately missed the contact. Smiling down at the smaller boy Draco leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before fixing his jumper and hair. Harry swallowed hard as his breath slowly returned to normal, straightening down his jeans he too fixed his hair and replaced his glasses which were now slightly wonky.

"Let's meet tonight and we can finish this conversation then." Draco said in a husky voice.

"Where?"

"Meet me at the rocks just at the top of the hill above Hagrid's hut and we can celebrate your victory properly."

Draco winked at him before unlocking the door and leaving. Harry let out a long huff of breath, breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. A small smile crept on his lips as he thought about the night ahead, he was sure that tonight would be the night they would go all the way.


	14. Chapter 14

It was just coming up to half ten when Harry made his way out of the Gryffindor common room, wrapped in his invisibility cloak he crept through the castle, making sure to avoid the ghosts that were floating around, especially Peeves the poltergeist who would scream around the school if he had any idea that Harry was sneaking about after curfew. The cold air hit him like a slap in the face as he made his way through the courtyard, it was absolutely freezing and he wasn't sure if he could be bothered spending the night outside, but then he knew he would be spending time with Draco and that was worth braving the harsh weather. He was glad that the older boy apologised to him and he was sure he was going to see some real change in the way Draco treated him; it appeared that Draco knew he was getting on like a dickhead and it also appeared that he didn't want to act like that anymore.

Wrapping his cloak tighter around his body he made his way towards the large rocks at the top of the hill, the wind howled furiously as the trees danced in its wake, it was a bitterly cold night and Harry could only hope that Draco would see sense and decide it would be safe for them to go inside and spend time together. Stopping at the rocks he took a quick look around, making sure no one was around he took his invisibility cloak off and stuffed it inside his hoody pocket, looking down at his watch he saw it was now coming up to quarter to eleven; it wouldn't be long until the older boy arrived. His stomach knotted as he thought about what could happen tonight, the way their relationship was progressing was great and if they could get past all the fights they had already had then he was sure there was nothing that could break them up, he was sure that Draco liked him just as much as he liked the blonde haired boy and he was also sure that Draco wanted to have sex just as much as he did.

Hearing the grass crunch with footsteps Harry snapped his head up and to his delight saw Malfoy making his way towards him, he was wearing loose fitting jeans and a black coat which was wrapped tightly around him, his usually immaculate hair was blowing in all different directions due to the harsh wind and Harry couldn't help but think that Draco suited the wind-swept look very well. The two smiled fondly at each other and much to Harry's shock Draco grabbed him by the waist as soon as he was close enough and pulled him in for a soft yet passionate kiss, it took Harry by surprise but he soon melted into the kiss and allowed the older boy to totally dominate him.

Pulling back Draco smiled down at him, though the smile did not meet his cold grey eyes. "Fancy a walk through the forest?"

"Are you serious? It's freezing." Harry whined as the wind blew so violently in his face it nearly knocked his glasses off.

Draco smirked down at him before unbuttoning his coat and opening it up. "Come on, I'll keep you warm."

Harry smiled shyly up at the older boy before getting in under the coat and he had to admit it was immediately warmer, the coat was made of fur which kept the heat in but Draco himself was roasting, the boy was like a hot water bottle. The two walked in comfortable silence down the steep hill and past Hagrid's hut, all the lights were out and they could even hear the half-giant snore from a good distance away from his little house. Once they were in the forest Harry noticed that the wind wasn't as harsh as the trees protected them somewhat from it.

"It's weird isn't it?" Draco said out of the blue.

Harry looked up at the taller boy with a perplexed expression. "What is?"

Gesturing between the two Draco had the faintest smile on his face. "This, I mean us, who would have thought?"

"Oh I know, it's so strange I mean if someone would have told me last year that I'd be standing in the Forbidden Forest under your coat with you I would have laughed in their face, never would have thought you and me would…well you know." Harry wanted to say they were a couple but he remembered Draco saying they weren't.

Draco let out a snort of amusement as the two continued to walk under his coat. "I don't think anyone would believe we were seeing each other unless they actually saw us kiss or something." The taller boy paused and took a deep intake of breath before continuing on. "How long have you known you've liked me?"

The question took Harry by surprise, in truth he had never really thought about it and a small frown creased his face as he began to think back to the start of the year. "I don't know really, like I mean I _hated _you after what you tried to do to Buckbeak last year but when I saw you at the Qudditch World Cup I think that's when it started."

A fond smile took over Draco's face and he had a slightly smug look in his grey eyes. "That's when I realised I liked you as well, when I saw you before the match I just knew, it was so weird."

The two stopped at a hallowed out tree and sat down, leaning against the bark they cuddled close to each other to keep warm, Harry leant against Draco's chest and his head rested on the older boy's shoulder, despite the fact Draco was skinny he was very comfortable to lean on and at that moment Harry couldn't be happier.

"How long have you known that you're…well you're…you know, you like guys?" Harry stumbled over his words, for some reason he found it hard ask Draco how long he knew he was gay for and found he couldn't even say the word.

Leaning his head against the tree Draco's brow furrowed and his jaw tightened as he took in Harry's question, a few minutes passed before he let out a huff of breath and sighed. "I don't even know if I am, you know, gay. I mean I find you attractive but I have never found any other boy attractive, I can look at girls and think they are nice looking but I don't look at boys and think that." He looked down and when he saw the confused look on Harry's face he quickly added. "Apart from you of course."

"Was I the first person you kissed?" Harry asked the question before he could stop himself, but it was very rare for Draco to be so open and actually talk to him without being a dick or without being sarcastic and Harry had to take full advantage of this.

"No Pansy was, I kissed her last year." Draco explained as he wrapped his arm tighter around Harry.

"Oh."

"Was I your first kiss?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow as he already knew the answer to that.

Harry felt the heat rise in his neck and face, knowing he had turned crimson he was thankful they were in the dark and Draco wouldn't be able to see. "Yeah you were."

Resting his chin on Harry's head Draco couldn't stop the brilliant smile that took over his pale face. "I knew it." His voice was full of arrogance.

"Are you embarrassed about liking me?" Harry mentally kicked himself as soon as he spoke the words, what the hell was he thinking? At that moment he wished the ground would just eat him up.

Draco let out a tiresome sigh, his mouth moved to speak but he stopped himself, he had to think very carefully about how to word this as to not upset Harry. "I'm not embarrassed because you're a boy if that's what you mean. It's just with my family being who they are and you being who are I could never come out about our relationship, my father would murder me and I mean literally murder me if he found out. I wish we could tell everyone, I wish we could walk around the school together but the sad reality is we can't and I don't know if we will ever be able to be a normal couple. I mean you know I don't like being horrible to you but I can't help it at times, it's just the way I am and I hate hurting you but it's the only way I know how to deal with this."

The only thing Harry got out of that was the fact that Draco used the words 'relationship' and 'couple' and once again Harry felt his heart beat faster, his stomach was summersaulting and his mouth instantly went dry. "You just said we are a couple, does that mean we are going out?"

A throaty chuckle escaped the older boy, entwining his hand with Harry's he gave it a tight squeeze. "I think it's obvious we are a couple."

Harry felt a jolt of excitement when Draco grabbed his hand, the excitement travelled down to his groin and he wanted nothing more than to make love there and then, but he was too embarrassed to say so. "You do realise this is the most we've ever talked without getting into an argument."

Draco laughed humourlessly, his head leaning back and Harry got a delicious view of his exposed neck, it took all his will power not to jump up and bite it. "I know, it's strange isn't it?"

"It is." Harry concurred. The two fell into comfortable silence for a few minutes before Harry whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "I'm really worried about the last task you know, something inside my head is telling me something bad is going to happen but I don't know what."

Draco immediately tensed the second Harry mentioned the next task, he pulled away from the younger boy and wrapped his coat tightly around his body, his breathing became shaky and he felt as though he had just been hit by a stunning spell. Moving Harry completely off him he stood up and walked a few feet away from Harry. Harry too stood up and found himself rooted to the spot, he just looked at Draco with a worried expression on his face; he didn't understand what he had said to make Draco suddenly so cold.

"What's wrong?" Harry mumbled, he was scared to hear the answer but he had to know.

Cursing under his breath the blonde haired boy pushed his hand through his hair, his blunt nails leaving red welts in their wake. "I shouldn't be telling you this." He paused and looked into Harry's wide green eyes; cursing again he kicked the nearest tree. "Do you remember at the world cup when I saw you just before the match started and my father said to enjoy yourself while you could?"

Harry didn't like were this was going, his heart rate began to pick up and his palms were suddenly very sweaty. "Yeah I do…"

"And then after the match the death eaters attacked the campsite?" Draco muttered rubbing his palms together, his feet shuffled beneath him in a nervous manner.

"Yeah."

"I knew that was going to happen." Draco talked to the ground; he was hugging his chest as if he was trying to protect himself.

"What are you getting at Malfoy?" Harry fixed his glasses and narrowed his eyes in bewilderment, he had no idea what Draco was going to say next and he didn't know whether he wanted to.

Draco pursed his lips and scratched his head furiously as he thought about what he was saying, he knew he shouldn't be telling Harry this but he couldn't stop himself he cared too much. "It was no accident that your name was chosen from the Goblet, it was bewitched so that you would definitely be picked; it's all part of a plan."

Harry's eyes narrowed dangerously, his breath hitched in his throat and his mind was working at warp speed to try and process what he was hearing. "What do you mean it's all part of a plan?"

"Look I don't know exactly what's going on but whoever put your name in the Goblet did so because you-know-who ordered it." Draco said slowly, looking over his shoulder he was suddenly feeling very paranoid.

Harry pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes and continued to stare a hole through Draco, he didn't understand how Draco would know this or why the older boy had only waited until now to tell him, then he remembered, he remembered the dreams he had been having about Voldemort and that guy he had ordered to get to him. "I've been having dreams about Voldemort, he wants me for something. How do you know this and what does he want me for Draco?"

Draco flinched the second Harry said the Dark Lords name and his eyes glistened with fear, he cursed himself for ever bringing this up, he was petrified that somehow someone would know he had told Harry this. "Please don't say his name again." He paused and took a deep breath, his hands were shaking and his voice was small and weak as he spoke on. "I overheard my father talking about it over the summer; all I know is that the attack at the Quiddtch World Cup and your name being chosen from the Goblet is not a coincidence. There are dark forces at work here."

"So you're finally admitting that your father is a death eater?" Harry sounded more pissed off than he was but he couldn't help it, he had known for years that Lucius Malfoy was a death eater and he just needed it confirmed.

"It sounds like you already think you know the answer to that." Draco exclaimed bitterly, he wasn't going to admit anything, especially not to Harry Potter, as much as he cared for the other boy he knew were his loyalties lay.

Harry's mind was racing with about a million different thoughts and he didn't even realise he had moved until he was standing directly in front of Draco holding his arms and forcing their eyes to meet. "What exactly do you know? Please I need you to tell me." Harry pleaded with wide eyes full of fear.

Draco tried to look away but Harry was quick to place a soft hand on his cheek and force their eyes to stay connected, they stared for a brief moment and soon Draco felt his own grey eyes sting with tears. "I honestly don't know anything; they are hardly going to tell a fourteen year old boy about their plans. I wish I knew I really do because if I did I would tell you Harry and you know I would; I hate the fact I don't know because I can't warn you." He paused and took a deep breath, pushing the tears back he then whispered in an almost inaudible voice. "I didn't choose this side."

Harry could see Draco was telling the truth and he could also see the older boy was upset and so he decided not to push the issue anymore, it wouldn't do them any good to keep talking about this. Leaning forward he placed a small reassuring kiss on Draco's lips before grabbing his hand and continuing to walk through the forest. They walked in comfortable silence for a while both had things they had to think about and the walk was exactly what they needed to clear their minds and realise what was important to them.

Then Harry stopped dead in his track. Draco, confused, look into Harry's eyes and saw they were focused on something, following his line of sight Draco let out a gasp as his eyes landed on a dead body on the forest ground. Before they could approach it they heard barking from behind and then Hagrids gruff voice followed.

Panic surged through Harry as he realised they were about to get caught as he saw Hagrids head come closer.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry stood staring at the ground of Dumbledore's office, his hands in a knot in front of him and his head slightly bowed. He could feel multiple eyes burning into him, he had never felt so exposed in all his life and he was sure that each person looking at him could see right through him, could see that he was hiding something and could easily see that he was lying to them. Harry's weight moved from foot to foot as he swayed slightly, biting his lip softly he knew he had to be careful what he said, there was no way he could let them know the truth, let them know why he was really in the Forbidden Forest at this time of night or how he happened to come across the body of Barty Crouch. Blinking rapidly for a moment he wanted nothing more than to run out of the office and look for his lover, he had no idea where he went or what happened to him and it was all he could do not to go in search of him, he didn't understand what had happened.

_Looking up he saw the head of Hagrid getting nearer and nearer, they were going to get caught, he didn't care that they were near a body, no he was frozen with fear of being caught with Draco._

"_Harry we need to run." Draco whispered urgently._

_The older boy grabbed his forearm and tried to run but Harry was in shock, his mind screamed for him to move but his legs didn't obey, they were rooted to the spot. A rustling beside him told him that Hagrid was little more than a few meters away, no doubt he would see them and then their secret would be exposed, they would be caught and their lives would be over._

"_Who is that?" Hagrid called as he drew nearer still._

_He felt a hand dive inside his pocket and before he had time to react Hagrid was standing before him with Fang at his side, his face was one of shock and horror. He felt his heart sink further than it had ever done before, he found it difficult to breathe as he knew Hagrid was in shock and horror not at the body, but at them two being in the forest together, there was no way they would be able to talk their way out of this one; their secret was out._

"_Harry what are you doing here?" Hagrid managed to choke out as his large eyes remained wide with horror._

_Letting out a sigh of defeat he turned to Draco and was met with the biggest shock of the night. Draco had vanished._

"So you were just walking through the forest to clear your head?"

The sceptical voice of Fudge forced Harry from his thoughts and back into reality. Blinking for a moment he finally looked up and was met with the stern and confused faces of Fudge, Dumbledore and Moody; all of which were staring at him without blinking or moving.

"Like I said, the Gryffindor common room was noisy with everyone celebrating and I needed some time alone to think and I just walked absently, I didn't mean to go into the forest but I did and I happened to come across Mr Crouch." Harry repeated his story again; it was the only thing he could think of in such a short period of time.

"And there was no sign of anyone else?" Fudge asked once again, his eyes piercing a hole through the young boy.

"No."

Harry stared directly into Fudge's unconvinced eyes, he was not a good liar but he had to be convincing, if the Minster of Magic or Dumbledore for that matter had any idea that he was lying then no doubt this could lead to his secret relationship being exposed or worse he would be accused of the murder of Barty Crouch.

There was a tense silence as the two men gazed at Harry for a few moments before exchanging a look to one another. Dumbledore shrugged at Fudge before he turned to Harry. "Harry you wait here please." He then walked towards Fudge and began to guide him out of his office. "Minister allow me escort you out."

The door slammed heavily behind them causing Harry to wince ever so slightly. Letting out a long breath he wiped the sweat that had been forming on his forehead, never had he felt so nervous and that was saying a lot considering what he had gone through in his short life. Looking around the office he suddenly noticed something odd; it looked like a sink only there was a strange glow arising from it. Curiosity got the better of him and before he knew it he was looking into the strange substance and then suddenly he found himself falling into darkness.

* * *

"Curiosity is not a sin Harry but might I suggest precaution next time."

Harry was thrown onto the floor of Dumbledore's office. Shaking his head several times it took him a minute to remember where he was and what he had just seen. Standing up he looked at the weird sink for a moment before turning to Dumbledore. The old wizard was standing with his arms behind his back and a slightly bemused expression on his winkled face.

"What is that thing Professor?" Harry asked the question before he could stop himself.

Dumbledore smiled a lopsided smile before walking over to the sink. "This is a Pensieve, if like me you find your brain stretched with memories, this can be very useful."

Harry too walked over to the Pensieve and looked cautiously into it. "So it allows you to re visit old memories?"

"Exactly Harry, see I've been searching for something, some small detail that I may have missed but I can't seem to find it." Dumbledore's voice strained as he became frustrated, walking away from the Pensieve he sat down on the steps and sighed deeply.

Harry swallowed hard before moving away from the Pensieve and standing awkwardly in front of Dumbledore. "I had a dream about Mr Crouch's son; he was given a mission by Voldemort to get me."

Dumbledore's eyes bolted up and connected with Harry's. "Have you had this dream more than once?"

"Yes, it's the same one every time." Harry sounded more scared than he would have liked but he couldn't help himself.

Dumbledore stood up slowly and walked towards Harry, standing just in front of the boy. "I think it is unwise to linger over these dreams Harry." He said firmly with am even firmer look.

Harry simply gave a quick nod before turning away and heading towards the door but a soft cough stopped him and forced him to turn around, Dumbledore had not moved from his spot was standing with a weird sort of expression on his face.

"Sir?"

"Is there something you wish to tell me Harry?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement.

Harry's brow furrowed as he thought for a moment. "What about sir?"

Dumbledore's blue eyes glistened menacingly as he took a few steps closer to Harry. "About tonight, are you sure you were walking through the forest alone?"

Harry felt his breath hitch in his throat but he didn't blink, as much as he trusted and respected Dumbledore he knew the professor could never know his secret. "Yes, I was by myself." He said in a deviant tone.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity until Dumbledore let out a small sigh. "Very well Harry, that is all for tonight."

* * *

Harry walked out of Dumbledore's office with his head spinning with questions; did the professor know his secret? Why would he ask that question? What exactly did he see in the Pensieve? Did the death of Mr Crouch have anything to do with his dreams? Why didn't Dumbledore seem more concerned about his dreams? Was his life in danger? Did Dumbledore know something he didn't? Shaking his head he knew wracking his brain would do no good and so he pushed these questions out of his mind, it would only turn him mad if he kept trying to find answers which were impossible to find.

He walked through the dark castle towards the Gryffindor common room, he couldn't wait to get to bed and just forget about this night. Then he remembered what Draco had told him in the forest, he knew something was going to happen to him during this tournament, Draco knew that Voldemort and the Death Eaters were up to something. Stopping in his tracks Harry thought he should go and tell Dumbledore all of this, but he couldn't, if he told Dumbledore this then he would know that the two boys were in a relationship of some kind and Harry could not allow that to happen.

"Harry."

A soft whisper forced Harry from his thoughts, turning around he didn't see anyone but noticed the broom closet door was open and he knew exactly who as in there. Taking a quick glance up and down the hall he leapt inside and closet and closed the door, it was pitch black and he couldn't see his hand in front of his face.

"Lumos." He whispered softly and his wand lit up the tiny room.

Draco was standing looking very sheepish with the invisibility cloak in his right hand, his normally immaculate hair was a complete mess and he had muck on his face and clothes. "I'm sorry I ran but I had to, if he had seen us both there…" The older boy's voice trailed off as he just gazed longingly at Harry.

The tiniest smile danced on Harry's lips as he pushed his unruly hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry about it, you did the right thing. You're right; who knows what could have happened if they had seen us together."

Draco smiled his illusive genuine smile before moving closer to Harry and placing a soft, lingering kiss on his lips, his arms snaking around his waist pulling their groins together to create delicious friction.

The softest moan escaped Harry's throat before Draco pulled back. "What happened? What did they say?"

Harry licked his lips lapping up the taste of the older boy before shrugging. "They checked my wand to see what spell I last performed and then just asked me what I was doing in the forest, I told them I went for a walk to clear my head and they seemed to believe it."

Draco made a soft noise of acknowledgement; he was frowning slightly and looked just past Harry's head. "I wonder if this is all connected." He mumbled.

"It has to be, my dreams, the tournament and now Mr Crouch being found dead. There is no way this isn't connected." Harry let out a tiresome sigh as he raddled his brain trying to think what Voldemort could possibly be planning.

"Is there no way you can drop out of the tournament?"

Harry shook his head sadly. "No, apparently it's a magical contract and it cannot be broken so I have to compete. Voldemort will strike at the last task though and I think Dumbledore knows this."

Draco pulled his head back and gave Harry a bewildered look. "Dumbledore hasn't done anything to protect you so far, why would he start now?"

"Look someone has been killed, and not just anyone but an important figure in the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore knows now just how dangerous things are becoming and he knows that Voldemort has something awful planned, he will keep my safe."

Draco flinched at the Dark Lords name, taking a deep breath he composed himself and continued to stare hard at the younger boy. "Dumbledore has no say over the final task though; he can't decide what it is."

"I know but like I said with this death the whole ministry will be on edge and want to ensure none of us are hurt or killed so they will make sure nothing can happen during the final task. I'm sure of it." Harry tried to sound convincing but deep down he had no idea what to expect.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." Draco whispered in an almost inaudible voice, his cheeks and ears began to turn pink as he looked down at the ground.

Harry had to fight the urge to jump for joy, instead gripped Draco's chin and forced their eyes to connect, embarrassed grey ones meeting with piercing green ones. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to me." Harry whispered reassuringly before placing a chaste kiss on the other boy's soft lips.

"Fuck sake I wish I knew more about his plan." Draco growled as he moved away from Harry and slammed his fist against the wall.

Harry winced as the blonde haired boy gave a howl of pain and cradled his now aching hand. "That wasn't very smart now was it?"

Draco didn't reply he simply shook his fist and kicked the wall in frustration. Harry moved towards him and grabbed his now bleeding fist. He kissed each knuckle softly before placing a tender kiss on Draco's lips.

"Let me make you feel better." He whispered.

Before Draco could even register what was happening the younger boy had dropped to his knees and was undoing the buttons on his trousers.


End file.
